A Coincidental Date
by Alonewriter75
Summary: Kendall arrives at a coffee shop one day to meet up with his blind date only to realize that whom he thought was a she is a he. Potential Kenlos with Kucy, Jendall and Jargan. M for chapters. Enjoy!
1. This is not a date

**Hello Peeps! Well today I just became inspired to write a Kenlos fic. I hope you love it and review. If you don't I would not continue boo! **

**Anyway enjoy!**

* * *

Kendall sat down in the front of his computer screen and stared at it in anticipation. He had been talking to his online friend for a month now and he thought he was falling in love. Yes, he hadn't seen her as yet but he just felt an instant connection. They loved all the same things. They were both fans of hockey. Wait! A girl that was into hockey was Kendall's dream girl. They loved junk food, and was a fan of good music. Kendall wanted to meet this girl. He had tried asking for her photo since her online profile didn't have one but she was hesitant and Kendall didn't blame her. She probably wanted to fall in love without the object of each others beauty standing in the way. Jo was probably right, she probably was a troll. A message woke up from his thoughts and he beamed. She wanted to meet him. He jumped from his seat and headed for the shower.

After his shower he laid his clothes on the bed. He had took up a fedora and placed it upon his still wet hair but decided against it. He dressed and left hopping in his car and heading towards his destination.

* * *

Kendall made his way into the nearest music store close to the coffee shop. His date had arranged to meet up at the Coffee House where they would have their first date. His heart was pounding, he didn't know what to do. He stopped into the music store to pick up a gift for his date knowing that she was a fan of drums. He wanted to pick up something with a nice mellow beat for if he was going to get lucky later. He made his way to the Rock section and listened as the band playing over the speakers hit his ear drums. He closed his eyes and he listened to the guitar ring out in his ears and imitated the sound with his own version on his air guitar. He walked backwards accidentally bumping into someone. He cleared his throat and glanced down at the latino before him, "I am so sorry dude."

Carlos glanced up at the blond and beamed. He noticed the flannel shirt he wore open over a graphic tee with some tore jeans, "Not a problem. Dude." He snickered.

"Okay." Kendall rolled his eyes and searched for something he thought his date would like.

Carlos held his selection within his hands holding it close to his chest as his eyes remained upon the blond. He couldn't put his fingers on it but there was something about him. He gradually made his way to the counter and paid for his item. His eyes lingered upon the blond awhile longer before he took his leave from the store.

Kendall retrieved his item with success and paid at the counter feeling confident in his selection.

* * *

Kendall stepped into the coffee house with his purpose within his hands and sighed. He glanced around the space and tried to seek out his date among the crowd. He saw a lot of guys and a few girls.

* * *

Carlos glanced down at his watch and up at the door periodically. He witnessed the blond from before looking like a deer in headlights as he stood at the entrance. He got up and approached him, "Hey."

"Hey." Kendall replied not looking at the latino. His eyes were diligently searching for his date. He stepped on the side as someone entered wanting if it was his date. He had remembered her saying that she was latina, short, and sported short black hair.

Carlos sighed trying to get the blond's attention, "Looking for someone?"

Kendall glanced down at the latino, "Dude." He stepped back.

He nodded with a laugh, "Dude. You looking for someone?" His eyes sparkled.

Kendall quickly shook his head making his way to an available table, "No."

"Great, you're straight." He sighed before making his way towards his table. He stood above Kendall and replied, "This is my table."

Kendall glanced around the crowded coffee shop, "Dude find another seat I am waiting on my date."

"So am I."

Kendall winced. He was not budging.

"Fine." Carlos gave in, "You can sit here for now, but if my date shows up you're gone."

Kendall raised his hands in defeat, "Consider me Gone with the Wind."

"Was that a movie reference?" He smiled.

Kendall witnessed his smile and something within heart fluttered, "Yeah, my friend made me watch that movie with her the other night. The only thing I got from it was the movie title."

"I see." The latino nodded, "So what do you do?"

"I am in a band."

Carlos beamed, "Really? I love music."

"That's great man."

"Yeah, what instrument do you play?"

"Guitar. I am the lead vocalist."

Carlos bat his eyelashes at him, "A man who plays the guitar and sings. Oh mami I think I hit the jackpot."

Kendall swallowed as he felt a little uncomfortable.

Carlos saw it written all over his face, "Sorry, I'm gay and I don't know how to hide it."

"That's fine. Your outfit should have been a dead giveaway but as you can see I am not really that into fashion." He glanced down at Carlos' v-neck shirt that hugged his arms and his abs.

The latino glanced at Kendall and licked his lips, "It's fine."

Kendall turned away, "Cool." He cleared his throat, "So what do you do?"

"I am a nurse."

"Oh. I guess that is...cool."

Carlos laughed.

"What?"

"That's not what I do. I own a club."

Kendall's eyes lit up, "Which one?"

"The Hot Spot Lounge and Casino."

Kendall choked. He needed air. That was the hottest night club in Minnesota. He and his band had wanted to play there so that they could gain the exposure and possibly get out of this hell hole that they were in. But getting an gig at the Hot Spot was very hard to get. It was reported that famous Music producers frequent there all the time to discover new talent. Kendall needed that new talent to be he and his band. He needed to get a gig at this club if it was the last thing he did.

"You okay?"

"You own that club?"

"That is correct."

"I was trying for a long time to get a gig there dude. I was never able to get an interview with the boss."

Carlos smiled, "Yeah that is a very long process."

"And I am sitting before the boss."

"Yes you are." He laughed.

Kendall tried to compose himself, "I would hate to ask you this but."

"Yes."

Suddenly a beep came from Kendall's phone, "Sorry I have to take this." He got up from his seat placing his gift upon the table and answered his call, "Hey?" He stood a great distance from his table turning his back towards the latino.

Jo was on the other line, "Hey, did you meet your troll yet?"

"No, and she is not a troll."

"Well it's getting late you sure she didn't stand you up?"

"She wouldn't do that."

"Come on you barely know her."

"I know enough. Now leave me alone before she walks in and I miss her." He ended the call and walked back to the table only to see the latino was no where in sight. He exhaled deeply missing his chance at possibly getting a once in a lifetime opportunity.

Carlos called out to Kendall, "Over here."

Kendall glanced behind him and witnessed the latino sitting a few seats down from where he was standing. He approached him, "Why did you leave?"

"A seat opened up and I wanted to take it so you can have you space and I could have mine."

Kendall raised his eyebrows in confusion.

"For our dates."

He nodded, "I don't want to sit alone so maybe I should just sit and wait with you until my date shows up."

"Fine by me." Carlos handed him his plastic bag that he had left behind at the other table, "Great gift by the way."

"Really?"

"Yes. I love Taylor Swift's Trouble the drum solo is amazing."

"Wow."

"What?"

"My date said the same thing. It's for her."

"Well, I am sure she would love it."

"I hope so." He glanced down at his gift, "She is taking an awfully long time to get here."

"Tell me about it. My date was supposed to be here ages ago."

Kendall hummed.

"Yeah, told me that he would be wearing ripped jeans and a fedora." He folded his arms and pouted.

Kendall glanced into the latino's brown eyes and spoke up, "How did you meet this person?"

"You were going to say 'him' weren't you?"

"Okay, how did you meet him?" He replied. You knew that he was living in the 21st century and he shouldn't be bothered by the gay implications but he was. He was cool with gay dudes as long as they kept a great distance and kept their hands to themselves.

"My friends thought it funny to make me a dating profile and that is where we met. I kind of sort him out."

"What is the name of this site?"

"Hello Cupid." He replied, "I know I sound like a loser."

"No, I have a dating profile on the same site."

"Oh really? What's the name?"

"Kendall loves playing air guitar."

Carlos' eyes widened. He laughed.

"What?"

"That was the name of my date's profile."

"You've got to be shittin' me?"

"No."

"What's my whole name?"

"Kendall Knight." Carlos recited from memory.

"Shit." Kendall knew he was correct because he never used his full name on Social Media sites, "This can't be real. You were supposed to be a sexy fiery latina named Carlita."

"I am sexy and fiery. And that is my nickname."

He rolled his eyes in annoyance, "Your nickname is Carlita?"

"No it's Carlitos."

"So all this time I thought you were a chick?"

"Sorry."

Kendall got up from his seat.

"That doesn't mean this date has to end. Weren't you telling me about your band."

"This is not a date. I am not gay."

"I never said you were."

He handed Carlos the C.D, "Well I got this for you."

Carlos beamed as he accepting Kendall's gift. He handed him a C.D as well, "I got you something as well."

Kendall accepted it and witnessed the black Sabbath C.D.

"I thought you would've liked them."

"I do." He beamed.

"Great. I guess this is goodbye?"

Kendall sighed, "I guess I can stay for one coffee but this is not a date."

"Sure it isn't." He watched as Kendall slipped into his seat.

* * *

Kendall walked through his apartment and groaned.

Jo appeared from around the corner, "Did she look like a troll?"

The vision of the latino appeared before Kendall's eyes, "The she was a he."

She winced, "Really?"

"Yeah. I should have listened to you."

"I told you there are weirdos out there."

He dumped down on his couch, "I should have never allowed Jett to make me that profile."

"Jett? You trusted Jett?"

"Yeah I did. And look where it got me." He mumbled, "The only reason why Carlos nudged me was because he said my profile stated that I was a man looking for a man."

Jo laughed.

"Jett is so dead."

"You should have never trusted him."

* * *

Carlos beamed as he entered his condo. He wanted so badly to see Kendall again but he only had one problem. He was straight. He hated when all the good ones never swung his way. He needed to see the blond again in hopes that maybe there was a possibility. No, he didn't need to be thinking that way. He didn't need to try and turn another one knowing that it would be a disaster. He needed to find someone in his league, someone who was gay and looking. Boy was he horny. He had planned for he and Kendall to return to his place for some much needed physical contact but he was clearly mistaken. Kendall thought he was a chick. He should have known since every time they cyber sexed Kendall was always taking about sucking his nipples, "Ughh Fuck." He shouted.

* * *

Kendall sat before his computer and witnessed his last message from Carlos. He couldn't believe that he was beginning to fall for a man. He saw that Carlos was online but he couldn't bring himself to talk to him. The situation was too awkward. He already put a hit out on Jett. He was dead. Kendall witnessed a new message from Carlos pop up and moved his hand upon his mouse to open it. He soon decided against it and left his computer.

* * *

Carlos waited up by his computer hoping Kendall would reply. When he didn't he went to bed hoping that tomorrow he could probably start over with Kendall.

* * *

**Don't be shy. Review! Let me know if I should continue...**


	2. Regret

**The drama continues peeps. I am forecasting these chapters so I have everything just about mapped out. YAY! Thanks to everyone for their support. I am going to continue now. ENJOY!**

* * *

"You son of a bitch!" Kendall shouted as he was being held back by a member of his band.

"Can it mate." Austin, a member of Kendall's band and the drummer replied as he pulled a fag from between his lips. He was a British rocker who had moved to Minnesota when he was seventeen. He was considered weird because of his dark clothing and the fact that he always carried around drumsticks. He was an outcast before meeting up with Kendall and forming a band right out of High School and throughout College. He loved being in a band. It was his family since he had left his when he moved from London. It was only he and his mum and it could be very lonely. He was happy to have found a place where he could connect with people who loved and cared about him. He stood between Jett being punched by Kendall, "It was all in good fun."

"Dude really?"

Jett chuckled, "It was just for laughs man." He replied nonchalantly.

"Come on mate, how would we have known that you would have picked up a bender?" Austin laughed.

Kendall growled and walked away.

"It was a joke." Jett replied.

Kendall flipped Jett off and walked over to his guitar, "That was not funny dude. He was really coming onto me."

"So why didn't you leave?" Jo walked into the band's garage and placed her bag upon a nearby steel chair. She was the band's keyboardist and had known everyone since High School.

The band's name was Heffon Drive and was started after they had all graduated from High School. Kendall had started it out of his parent's basement with his friend's Jo on Keyboard, Jett on bass guitar and vocals, Austin on drums and Scooter who was their manager. They would play at coffee houses and small bars for cash and soon elevated their status to playing gigs at birthday parties, weddings and anniversaries. They were doing great as a band and made some handsome change but they wanted to move to L.A and live their dreams as Billboard and Grammy award winning platinum artists. Kendall had brought an old garage for his band to practice. He and their manager Scooter worked full time to publish and gain the band the exposure they needed while the others held full time jobs. Even though working in the band was all their dreams they still needed money to take the band places and gain more exposure.

Kendall glanced at Jo's mini skirt and knee high socks and licked his lips involuntarily as he provided an answer to her question, "Do you know who he is?" He watched closely as Jo shook her head while removing a rubber band from around her wrist to tie back her dirty blonde hair. Kendall made her the face of the band because he always loved her style. He admired her hair which was a dirty blonde with pink, green and blue highlights. She wore fake tattoos upon her arms and her clothing was either ripped, short or exposing some skin. Her face was always made up with colors that reminded Kendall of winter. Today her lips were blue like frost and her eyes were green like mint.

"Who is he?" She snapped her fingers.

"His name is Carlos and he owns the Hot Spot Lounge and Casino."

"You've got to be kidding me dude." Jett's mouth fell. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea to trick his friend into secretly dating a dude. He laughed to himself over the thought before walking towards a nearby rustic table and typing upon a laptop that sat upon it.

Austin appeared to be unfazed by what Kendall had said. He was either too high or too slow to put the pieces together because right now he obviously didn't give a shit.

"Dude you have to get the band a gig at the Spot." Scooter replied.

Jett pulled up a photo of Carlos dressed in a suit while standing in front of his club, "This guy is hot."

Austin laughed, "Seems like we have another bender."

Jett glared towards Austin before explaining himself. He turned to Kendall, "Go to him Kendall." He laughed.

"Dude." Kendall grimaced. He picked up his guitar and started to tune it.

Jett rolled his eyes and pulled up another page upon the laptop.

Jo glance fell upon Kendall before speaking, "I don't think you should gay it up for the good of the band man."

"Thank you."

"But I do think you should get us a gig."

Kendall shook his head, "No."

"Come on dude." Jo tried to be rational about the whole situation, "We all know you are not gay. We are not asking you..." She glanced around at her stoner friends. She changed her words, "Well I am not asking you to gay it up for the good of the band but we need a gig there if we ever want to be taken seriously as a band and get acknowledged."

Kendall blew out hot air.

Jett pulled up Kendall's dating profile on Hello Cupid and signed in. He noticed messages from a person named Carlita and his imagination ran wild. He opened up a few messages.

Austin approached Jett and tried to get pulled into what he was doing, "What the fuck?" He read a message that Jett had opened upon the screen. He turned to Kendall, "It seems like you don't even need to gay it up for the good of the band because you already have."

Kendall furrowed his brow, "What are you talking about dude?"

Jett opened another message and laughed.

Kendall started towards them only to see his personal laundry being aired out for all to see, "What the fuck dude?"

"Oh, you have a message."

Kendall pushed Jett from the computer screen and growled, "You need to mind your own fucking business Jett. This is not funny."

"It is." He added, "And he recently messaged you inviting you to a hockey game in New York."

Kendall's eyes widened with excitement.

"You know I never understood how two blokes could have sex." Austin replied as he blew smoke from his nose.

Kendall glared at Jett, "No way dude."

"I know you want to go."

"I don't." He lied.

"Come on, he is paying. The game is tonight so decide quickly. You can talk to him about us."

Jo approached Kendall and placed her hands upon his shoulders, "Just because you are friends with a gay guy doesn't make you gay dude." He bent down seductively and placed a kiss upon his cheek, "I wouldn't think any less of you if you did it."

Jett and Austin's mouths stood agape as they witnessed the scene before them.

Kendall beamed at the attention, "Okay, but this is for the band. When I have talked us up I am ending all ties with him." He pointed towards Jett, "And you are deleting my profile."

Jett nodded, "Consider it done dude."

Kendall nodded opening his private message from Carlos and reading the details.

* * *

Kendall drove up to a private air strip that Carlos had instructed to meet him at. He removed his duffel bag from his backside and placed it over his shoulder. He walked towards the entrance and gave his name. He was lead onto a runway where a private jet was waiting. He whistled. This must be the life. He couldn't wait to become a rock star. He could just see it now, parties, booze and women. He smiled to himself approaching two men who did not appear familiar to him. He noticed as the shorter male turned to acknowledge him while the taller male continued to fiddle with his cell phone.

The shorter male smiled at Kendall, "You must be the rocker."

He nodded, "I am Kendall."

"Logan." He held out his hand for a shake.

Kendall responded before asking, "Where is Carlos?"

The taller male finally spoke up, "Girl he is always late."

Logan chuckled.

Kendall began to feel a little uncomfortable and kept his distance.

* * *

After a few minutes of waiting, Carlos stepped onto the runway with his assistant Lucy right behind him. He beamed when he witnessed Kendall. He was excited and counted this as a date even though the blond may have thought otherwise. He didn't want to force Kendall to become gay but he couldn't help but feel a connection he had never felt before, especially for a straight gay. He approached Kendall with a sparkle in his eyes, "You ready to go hot stuff?"

Kendall stepped back, "Dude relax." He let off a nervous chuckle, "This is just two dudes hanging out. We are not going on a date."

Carlos blinked, "I never said that we were."

"Good." He witnessed a dark haired short female standing behind Carlos. She was about his height and absolutely gorgeous. He licked his lips and introduced himself, "Hey my name is Kendall. And you are?"

Carlos stepped aside and witnessed the exchange before him.

Lucy smiled nervously, "Lucy. I am Carlos' assistant."

"That means she is off limits." Carlos spoke up. He took Lucy by the hand and entered the jet.

Logan smiled as he looked at Kendall. He shrugged before entering the plane with James.

Kendall glanced around the empty runway. He could leave now if he wanted to, but if he did he might lose all his chances. He exhaled deeply and entered the jet.

* * *

Carlos folded his arms above his chest and pouted. For the whole plane ride Kendall and Lucy were sitting together. Carlos had tried to pry them apart but to no avail. Kendall was absolutely smitten with her and although he hated to admit it he couldn't blame him. Lucy was obviously a good catch, but so was Kendall. He glanced beside him at his friends whose attention was now on him, "What?"

James spoke up, "You look jealous."

"I am not."

Logan laughed at his friend's need to remain in denial, "You are? You like him but you know you can't."

"Girl he's straight!" James blurted.

"Honey shush." Logan demanded. He placed his arms around Carlos' shoulders, "Get over it babe. There is no way you are going to hook this one."

Carlos continued to stare holes into the back of Lucy's head as he watched their interaction with on another unfold before him.

* * *

Kendall glanced down at the Hockey rink from the glass box they were standing in that was a few feet above the rink. They had first class seats and Kendall could have seen everything. He was lucky to be here. He forgot how much he and Carlos bonded over Hockey and even dotted about how they wanted to attend this very game. Maybe he could be friends with a gay guy. A rich gay guy at that. It was okay to have at least one gay friend because in the future when he became famous he wanted to appear human and accepting instead of cold and indifferent. He held a mug of beer within his hands and chanted as he stood before the glass window and watched the game play out below him.

Carlos rolled his eyes and admired how Kendall was acting like a kid in a candy store. He seemed to be enjoying himself and that was all that Carlos had wanted. He wanted Kendall to enjoy himself and possibly enjoy Carlos' company enough to sleep with him. No, he shouldn't be thinking about it that way but at least Kendall should be gracious. His glance fell upon his two best friend's who were sitting in each others arms appearing so in love. He needed to feel that way. His life was so sad. He had Kendall right before him but he couldn't touch him. Well at least he could lust after him while he wasn't looking. And my oh my did Kendall look good. At least his assistant wasn't there to spoil it for him. She hated hockey which was a plus for him because she now was undesirable within Kendall's eyes. He removed his martini from a waitress' tray while checking out Kendall's ass as he stood before him.

* * *

Kendall laughed uncontrollably as he sat down next to a few cheerleaders who entered their private box. He felt their hands upon him and was getting excited. He didn't know that hanging with a gay guy and a few of his gay friends would be so exciting. He was definitely going to do this again. He wanted to tell his friends about his awesome experience but he decided against it. They would experience this feeling when they become rock stars. It was only a matter of time and Carlos was their meal ticket. He had to show Carlos that he wanted his band to be discovered. He turned towards him and smiled.

Carlos saw Kendall smile towards him and his cheeks burned red. Kendall needed to stop being cute. Even though he was in a pair of jeans, tennis and an overcoat he still seemed to catch Carlos' eyes. Carlos hated him being attached to women but that came with the territory. Kendall was straight and there is no way that he is ever going to bat for Carlos' team.

Kendall felt himself smiling at Carlos and looked away. He felt something in his heart flutter when he turned back to see Carlos smile. Why did Carlos' smile affect him so much? He had felt the same thing the other day when they had met up in the coffee house. It was weird and unusual. No one else's smile affected him as much as Carlos'. Maybe Carlos' smile reminded him of someone else. Maybe it reminded him of Jo. No, he and Jo never really started a relationship because they were such good friends. And besides they lived together so that would be totally awkward. He stopped thinking about Carlos and Jo and turned back towards the girls surrounding him as the drinks kept flowing and made their way to his table.

* * *

Carlos helped Kendall to his room that was within his pent house suite situated on the top floor. He had remembered that Kendall had objected to it but Carlos had done well in persuading him that it was the only thing available and that the suite could sleep six to nine people easy so that meant that Lucy would be close by. He hated that he had to bring Lucy into the equation but she was the only thing that he could have used to get what he wanted. He set Kendall done in his private room within the suite.

Kendall laid upon the bed with a giggle. He was wasted but he didn't care. He looked up at Carlos, "Dude you have a twin."

Carlos chuckled as he bent down to remove Kendall's tennis.

Kendall smiled as he felt hands move to his pants. He stopped the hands.

Carlos froze. He should have never taken it this far. Kendall probably was about to punch his face in. Why can't he just take no for an answer. He was going over all the possibilities within his head before feeling soft lips upon his own. He was taken off guard and broke the kiss. He stared into Kendall's eyes. Could it be? Kendall was gay? No, he was just drunk off his ass. Carlos was not the one who would take advantage. Kendall didn't even know what he was doing. Or did he?

Kendall sat up in the bed. He stood before Carlos forcing the latino to step back. Kendall removed his jeans and his underwear in one swift motion.

Carlos eyes couldn't resist roaming down to Kendall's member. He licked his lips with a moan. Kendall was fucking packing. Even his dick was gorgeous. He so badly wanted to suck on it and put it up his ass but he didn't want to take advantage of a straight guy. He turned away believing that Kendall didn't know what he was doing.

Kendall placed his arms around Carlos and bent down to kiss his neck.

Carlos threw his head back on Kendall's shoulder and moaned out. He quickly composed himself and started towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"You don't know what you are doing." He forced himself to look away while holding his hand tightly over the door knob.

"What if I do?" Kendall leaped towards him. He removed Carlos' hands from around the door knob and locked it before picking up the shorter boy within his arms and kissing his lips.

Carlos ran his hands through Kendall's hair and deepened their kiss. He moaned and replied, "If this is a dream then it is a fucking good one."

Kendall smiled up at him, "I am going to fuck you now." Was all he said before throwing Carlos on the bed and falling on top of him.

Carlos giggled while assisting Kendall in removing his clothes. He felt a little stab at his conscious for being in bed with a straight guy but his conscious was quickly cleared when he felt Kendall's dick to the entrance of his hole. He wiggled wanting to feel that big dick up his ass but he relaxed not wanting to push the situation and just let it happen as it must.

Kendall closed his eyes and saw Lucy behind his eyelids. He beamed moving to sniff her intoxicating perfume. Damn did she smell good. He lathered his dick with his saliva before entered into her tight hole. He bit down on his bottom lip with a moan.

Carlos moved his hips with Kendall's feeling the heat raising between them.

Soon Kendall's movements increased and he kissed the woman who was beneath him. This was the best sexual experience he had ever had and he wanted it to last a lifetime. He fucking loved her hands upon his back and her lips upon his neck and chest. She was doing everything that drove him wild and in a matter of minutes he was cumming all inside of her.

Carlos bit down on Kendall's ear when he felt his orgasm raise and he came with Kendall deep inside him.

Kendall fell upon Carlos and panted. His eyes remained closed as he soon fell asleep.

Carlos kissed Kendall's sweaty forehead. He wanted to remain connected like this forever but he knew he had to leave. He didn't want to believe it but Kendall would probably freak if he found him there in the morning. He removed Kendall's dick from inside him with a wince and exited his room with his clothes in hand. He didn't want to ever forget his night with Kendall but he knew in the morning it would become a distant memory.

* * *

Kendall awoken with a throbbing headache. He really needed to stop drinking. He was told when he drank he would end up doing things he probably would never do in his waking life. He groaned thinking of what he might have done because he couldn't remember shit from the other night other than the fact that he had been to a hockey game. He glanced down at his boner and groaned. 'Must have been some night' he thought. He stuck his head in his pillow smelling the intoxicated aroma of perfume. He must have banged some chick last night. Oh fuck! He knew he had some explaining to do because he didn't want this behavior to reflect to his new gay friend who he was about to use to get him famous. He didn't need to abuse his friendship right when they weren't even friend's yet considering their unique situation. He got up and took a shower trying to remember what had really transpired last night.

* * *

Carlos stood in the shower and allowed the water to wash over him. He had felt so dirty. Sleeping with a straight guy was an all time low for him. He knew he shouldn't have done it but Kendall was oh so tempting. He needed to put this behind him. It can and will never happen again. Kendall probably didn't even remember. That stung Carlos at the very core. No, he didn't need to remember because it never happened. He didn't need Kendall to alienate himself now when he was loving his company all too much. He needed to put this behind him even though he had remembered every thrust and still feel it for that matter. He needed to forget the events that transpired last night.

* * *

**Okay peeps this is chapter two. I hope you enjoy it and continue to like the direction that this story is headed in. Continue to review! **


	3. Dreams

**Thank you for your awesome reviews! i love my peeps! :) Here is another chapter. ENJOY!**

* * *

Carlos poured himself a cup of coffee in the spacious kitchen within the suite. He was trying to think about the events that had transpired last night but every time he closed his eyes he saw Kendall above him. He had to get him out of his head. He was straight after all. Wait, what if he has turned him? No, Kendall was straight and narrow he just had one drunken night. It might not even happen again. Oh, how Carlos wanted it to happen again.

* * *

James sipped at his cup of coffee while watching Kendall enter into the kitchen. He rest his cup on the counter, "Girl, you look like shit." He giggled.

Kendall rolled his eyes still feeling a bit uncomfortable by the flamboyant brunet male. He was still trying to talk himself into the situation. He was surrounded by gay dudes and he didn't want to be categorized as being one of them or for their gayness to rub off of him. He was straight and into chicks. He was only doing this for his band. He was not going to gay it up he was just going to hang out and have some drinks with Carlos. He groaned. Maybe he shouldn't drink because he still was trying to remember the events that had transpired last night. All he remembered was her perfume. Shit, he hoped he wasn't too loud because he didn't want to get kicked out. He didn't want Carlos to feel like he was using their friendship to get chicks, booze and sex. He didn't want to disrespect the man who held his band's career in the palm of his hands. He needed to be on his best behavior, or at least try to for the sake of his band.

Carlos turned to witness Kendall. He whispered under his breath, "Oh, fuck does he look amazing." He licked his lips when he noticed that Kendall had worn his muscles out of his sleeveless graphic tee. He looked so delicious and tempting but Carlos knew he was off limits. He had to face the fact that Kendall probably didn't even remember much rather did he enjoy their time spent together. He sighed wanting to wipe Kendall Knight from his memory.

James' grin widened, "You do know that your bedroom is right next to ours right?"

"Oh, shit." Carlos and Kendall replied in unison.

Kendall's glance fell on Carlos in confusion. Did Carlos know something he didn't? This just became more embarrassing. Carlos probably heard him last night but didn't want to mention anything because of the awkwardness. It had now become awkward, he didn't want Carlos to kick him out for inviting a girl over. But he was the one at fault here. He invited someone who could have robbed them blind. He was a shitty drunk and he knew that. He had to remember to swear off drinking when he was in the company of Carlos because it may cause him everything he and his band were working so hard to accomplish.

Carlos turned away not wanting to give himself away through his emotions.

Logan entered the kitchen and headed straight for the coffee pot. He acknowledged Kendall, "You must have had some night."

"What was her name?" James asked.

Kendall closed down his eyelids. He was embarrassed. Worst he was ashamed. This was not how he wanted it to end. He needed to explain himself because right now he was sinking.

Carlos turned to face Kendall with flushed cheeks.

Kendall opened his eyelids and faced the latino, "Okay, dude look I guess it was a wild night but I can't remember what happened."

Carlos eyes widened, "You can't?"

"I wouldn't lie to you dude. All I remember is that some chick helped me home last night and we might have fucked. I didn't mean to disrespect your space like that dude."

"Must have been some trick." James chuckled, "Could have heard you through the walls. Girl, it made me horny."

Kendall stepped back wanting to avoid contact with the brunet. He had felt some discomfort around him ever since he had met him. He didn't want to offend him and make him feel like he was contagious but Kendall just wasn't ready to be apart of this lifestyle just yet. He turned on his heels and left the kitchen. He just had to give Carlos a better explanation when one was available to him because right now he was just guessing.

Logan witnessed Carlos' wide eyes and flushed cheeks, "What's the matter?"

Carlos didn't budge. He couldn't pull himself to look Logan in the eye or even tell him what had really transpired last night for that matter.

Logan began to make the calculations in his head, "Girl you didn't?"

"Hey!" James sounded.

Logan hissed and give his boyfriend the side eye, "Girl that is not all you." He turned to the latino, "Carlos no."

Carlos shook his head, "He is straight I would never."

"But you did."

Carlos shot a glare at Logan, "Can we please not do this today? We have to get packing so we can get back home."

* * *

Kendall made his way down to the lobby and found the bar. It was early, yes, and he still had a hangover but down at the bar was the best place he thought he could meet with his one night stand from last night. She must have stayed the night because her scent was all over his pillows. He breathed in that scent letting it take over his senses. He had to pick her out by that scent. He searched around the bar and lobby hoping to sniff out the chick he had slept with but to no avail. He headed back towards the elevator and witnessed Lucy. He entered into the steel box with her.

Lucy smiled up at Kendall. He was really smoking hot but she was warned to stay away from him because he was a potential client. She knew how it worked. If Carlos had a potential client he wanted to reel in she had to keep her distance. And she was trying but Kendall was making it so hard. She knew that Carlos had lied about her not liking Hockey in order for her to stay away. Truth was that Hockey was her favorite sport. She even played a little in High School. She had to lie in order for Carlos to hook Kendall in. She agreed because she wanted to do whatever to make her boss happy and he was happiest when she wasn't involved in his client's affairs. She sighed hoping one day she would get the opportunity to hang with them and be the outgoing person she was. She hated that her boss painted her an antisocial nerd who only answered his calls and arranged his schedules all day. She was more than what he had professed her to be, but she was never allowed to show it among the presence of his clients. This made her very upset but it was a great job and she wasn't about to complain and lose it.

Kendall moved to open his lips before her perfume touched his nostrils. It was the same flavor that was on his pillow when he had awoken. Her scent floated through his senses like an ocean breeze. He moaned deeply as he started to remember how amazing she had felt underneath him. He had never thought that such an antisocial caterpillar was really an intoxicating fiery vixen. Kendall couldn't hold in his emotions anymore, "Were you in my room last night?" He repeated before regretting his words.

"No." Lucy glanced up into his eyes. She had wished that she was but he was off limits to her and she had to obey the rules.

"You sure?"

"Why would you think that?" Lucy pushed a bottom taking them back to the top floor.

"It's just that your perfume smells so familiar. It was all over my pillow. It's not my scent."

Lucy eyes widened in shock, "So you had a girl over."

Kendall hissed, "Yes."

Lucy nodded turning to face the elevator doors, "Did you meet her at the hockey game?"

"That's the problem. I don't even remember. All I remember is..." In that moment he stopped speaking because he was remembering something. It wasn't a girl who had helped him it was Carlos. He remembered Carlos dumping him upon the bed and looking down at him thinking he had a twin because at that time he was seeing double. He was confused. Carlos couldn't have been the one he was sleeping with because Carlos was a dude and Kendall was not gay. There had to be another explanation for it. Besides Carlos doesn't even wear the same perfume, he is a dude. Well a gay dude. Kendall got awoken from his thoughts as the doors dinged opened.

Lucy questioned Kendall, "Didn't know you would drink to get wasted."

"Yeah, I can never hold my alcohol."

"I don't drink."

Kendall was beginning to think that Lucy was not good for him after all. First, she didn't like Hockey now she doesn't drink. He had to find someone in his league without ever having anything to worry about because they had it all figured out.

* * *

Kendall entered the pent house behind Lucy to witness the three men waiting patiently with their luggage's to the door.

Carlos glared towards Lucy, "We are ready to go. Where were you?"

Kendall spoke up, "I was at the bar."

A chuckle came out of James.

Logan jabbed him in the ribs.

"Ow."

"Shush."

Kendall glance fell on Carlos but the latino was trying his hardest to avoid all eye contact. He walked towards him stopping at a distance where he could smell the scent of his perfume. He wasn't really a believer yet and didn't want to believe that he and Carlos had done something they probably shouldn't have last night. He got a whiff of his perfume and his senses went wild. He closed his eyelids and he started to remember. He remembered opening his eyes at one point last night and glancing down at brown eyes staring up at him. They were so gorgeous. He heard their moans, and their pants from last night. He quickly reopened his eyes and moved away entering his bedroom and quickly packing his duffel bag.

"What's with him?" James questioned.

Carlos only shrugged while Logan became more suspicious.

* * *

Lucy placed a few flutes upon a silver tray in the little cabin kitchen upon Carlos' private jet. She approached the other four men and served them their champagne.

Kendall turned away, "No thanks."

Carlos sighed. He felt as though Kendall was being distant all of a sudden and he wanted to know why. It was really unusual. He got up from his seat to sit in the empty seat right next to Kendall, "What's going on hot stuff?"

Kendall glared down at Carlos, "Dude stop it with that shit."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to."

Kendall gave out an outburst, "I am not gay. Do you hear me?"

Carlos nodded meekly.

"Shit." Kendall replied. He knew he was wrong but he couldn't possibly bring himself to talk about the events that were replaying in his mind. They were still quite foggy. He wouldn't have slept with a man. It was a mistake. He needed a stronger drink. He got up and walked towards the kitchen.

Carlos felt his heart sink as he sunk further and further within his seat. This was a bad idea and he knew it. Why couldn't he find a trick himself to sleep with him last night? Why did he have to use a straight guy? He tried not to let the devastation cloud his better judgement. What did he really expect? Kendall was never going to like him in that way ever.

* * *

Lucy was startled as she peered over her shoulder to witness Kendall entering the kitchen, "Hey?"

"Yeah." He smiled, "Do you have something stronger?"

She shook her head, "No, Carlos doesn't want anyone getting wasted on his jet ever."

He sighed, "Right."

"What's wrong?"

He glanced within her eyes and within that moment he just wanted to stop the replay of scenes that were appearing behind his eyelids. He only quickened his steps towards her and held her face within his hands crushing their lips together.

Lucy relaxed within the kiss removing his hands and placing them around her waist. She had wanted this ever since she had laid eyes upon him and if they were quiet about it Carlos would never know.

* * *

Carlos held his empty flute within his hands waiting for his assistant to return. He had counted the minutes and it had felt like forever. Kendall had left his side and now Lucy was missing. He didn't want to assume anything but Kendall was supposed to be his. He had to stop thinking like that. He had to stop holding possession over a straight guy. He got up from his seat retrieving two other empty flutes that sat nearby and made his way to the cabin kitchen. He rested them on the little counter space and sighed. He glanced around his in search of Lucy but to no avail. Suddenly, a faint moan touched his ears and he made his way towards the sound which was behind the bathroom door. The door was standing ajar and even though he didn't like to sneak he peeked inside to see his assistant bouncing on top of Kendall's lap. He stepped back with widened pupils. 'That bitch' he thought. She wasn't obeying the rules. She was not supposed to be on Kendall riding his dick with her nipples in his mouth. Carlos was angry. He stomped back to the cabin and grumbled. He was going to wait until they had landed.

* * *

Kendall exited the plane with his duffel over his shoulders and a smile planted upon his face. He needed to believe that Lucy was the one whom he had sex with last night. He needed to believe that she was the one whom had rocked his world and given to him the most amazing experience in his lifetime. He needed to believe this because the latter that contained he and Carlos didn't really make sense. He wasn't gay and he wasn't about to turn just because he needed to get his band the exposure that they needed.

Carlos walked behind Kendall with Lucy right beside him. He demanded her by his side even though she had requested to walk with Kendall. He didn't need her persuading Kendall that they were meant for each other when they really weren't. He needed her away from his man.

Lucy remained beside her boss even though she didn't want to. She had enjoyed sex in the bathroom with Kendall. He was really amazing, but she hadn't felt that spark that he was raving on about. She didn't feel anything and by the look on his face during their little romp together she knew he didn't feel anything either.

* * *

"Well?" James questioned as Kendall walked into the band's garage.

"Did you talk us up mate?" Austin puffed his cigarette.

"He wants us to play tonight at the club." Kendall yawned, "But I think I got jet-lagged dude."

"Shake it off." Jett demanded, "You boyfriend wants us to play tonight."

"He is not my boyfriend dude."

"Stop getting so temperamental." Jo settled herself behind her keyboard, "Jett is harmless."

Austin sat behind his drums, "Come on mate we believe that you weren't randy enough to fuck the bender to get us this gig." He laughed.

"Or maybe you were." Jett hooked up his amplifier.

"I need better fucking friends." Kendall breathed out.

"Dipshit." Jett laughed.

"Pussy." Kendall scowled with a wink.

**REVIEW! Sorry this chapter is late. We are being audited at work so it was kind of a stressful day. Hope you Enjoyed this chapter and stay tuned because their is more to come.**


	4. Making it big

**I love this story so thanks for all the reviews. Sorry for not updating because I got a little discouraged thinking people were not reading and were not interested. I will update sooner I promise. I will finish :)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Kendall ripped his guitar as Jett joined in followed by the drums and the keyboards. They were playing their first gig at the Hot Spot Lounge and Casino. They knew this audition meant everything to them so they didn't want to fuck it up. Kendall had given his band a little pep talk before they entered the stage to perform to a crowd who either didn't know who they were or didn't give a shit either way. They had to make a good impression so they could leave for L.A where all their dreams would come true.

Kendall and Jett harmonized the hook, "The City is ours... The city is ours."

Kendall winked towards the small crowd that was now gathering at the foot of the stage, "Rollin' past graffiti walls, Billboards lighting up the block."

He and Jett harmonized, "Everyone of us on a mission."

"Got a whole crew by my side." Kendall stopped playing his guitar to beat on it as he sang, "Cars beep, beep when they pass us by."

He and Jett harmonized, "Be ready to get down to business."

Kendall resumed playing as Jett sang out, "We pull up, open the door. All the girls, scream there they are." He pointed to the crowd, "It's packed from wall to wall and everybody is calling. Here they come, it's almost time. Feel the rush, now hit the lights, We gonna get it all started..."

Austin inserted a little drum solo before Kendall and Jett sang the chorus, "Because the night is young The line is out the door. Today was crazy but,"

They harmonized, "Tonight, the city is ours."

Jett sand, "Live it up until the morning comes."

Kendall and Jett sang, "Today was crazy but, tonight, the city is ours... the city is ours..."

* * *

Carlos sat in the VIP lounge area as he and a music producer from L.A listened closely to the band that hit the stage.

He turned to Carlos and asked, "What's their name again?"

"Heffron drive." Carlos beamed keeping his eyes fixated on Kendall. Kendall only wore a flannel top with ripped jeans but he looked fucking amazing in Carlos' eyes.

"Whose the leader?"

"His name is Kendall. He's the one playing the guitar."

"I think the girls would love him. He has that bad boy look." He took out his cell phone and made a call.

Carlos growled. He was not about to sell Kendall to girls all around America waiting to get their hands on him. Kendall was his. They had sex and they made sense. It was only a matter of time before he realized that and fell right into Carlos' arms. He closed his eyelids and sighed. He knew he was dreaming but he couldn't help it. Kendall was perfect for him. He knew their relationship started based on misconception but that didn't mean that it had to end. He and Kendall had a spark. Kendall just had to realize it.

* * *

_J_ett concluded his bass solo before singing, "My, my look how we roll. Was it only a month ago."

Kendall harmonized with Jett, "Everybody said we were dreaming."

"Now we're here like, yeah we told ya. Still far, but we're that much closer."

Kendall sang out, "And there ain't no way that we're leaving."

Kendall resumed playing as Jett sang out, "We pull up, open the door. All the girls, scream there they are." He pointed to the crowd, "It's packed from wall to wall and everybody is calling. Here they come, it's almost time. Feel the rush, now hit the lights, We gonna get it all started."

Austin inserted a little drum solo before Kendall and Jett sang the chorus, "Because the night is young The line is out the door. Today was crazy but,"

They harmonized, "Tonight, the city is ours."

Jett sand, "Live it up until the morning comes."

Kendall and Jett sang, "Today was crazy but, tonight, the city is ours... the city is ours..."

Jo beamed as the song concluded and she heard cheers and claps from the people within the club. She witnessed women already throwing themselves on Kendall and Jett. She rolled her eyes and headed for the bar.

* * *

Austin grinned as a lady sat upon his lap as he sat behind his drums, "That was awesome."

"Thanks love." He replied, "I would love if you would gush for me tonight." He grinned.

She appeared confused, "What does that mean?"

He whispered in her ear.

She gasped.

"Well?"

She nodded jumping from his lap and taking his head as they headed towards the bathrooms.

* * *

Jett held a smirk upon his face as he envisioned that his life would be this awesome when he became famous.

Kendall left the arms of the lady's as he was beckoned towards the VIP lounge area. He sat next to the music producer who held him tightly around his shoulders.

"That was great."

"Thanks man." He shook his hand.

"I called my business partner who is back in L.A and he wants to see you in action. He heard you over the phone and he loved you man."

"That awesome dude!" Kendall beamed, "So when does he want us to play for him?"

"He will be here in about two days. He and a few of the members of our music production team want to see you." He stated, "If they love you then get ready to be signed with us."

Kendall turned to Carlos who held a sparkle within his eyes. He witnessed Carlos' smile and felt something flutter in his heart. He turned away and met the eyes of the music producer, "You got it man. We would be ready to play for them. We want this and I know they would love us."

"You're overconfident. I love that."

"It's the only way you will make it."

"I couldn't agree more." He called out the the bartender who had approached their table, "Give me the strongest thing you've got back there. It is time to celebrate!"

* * *

Jo sat next to the music producer from L.A and couldn't help but feel uncomfortable by his presence. He had appeared to be a sleaze ball who wanted nothing but money, women and alcohol. She knew the boys in her band wanted the same things but she didn't want these guy to use them. She pulled Kendall aside, "I don't think he is our guy."

"Why do you say that?"

"Look at him dude." Jo pointed towards the man who was now drinking a shot from a girls boob.

Kendall laughed, "Awesome!"

"Kendall look. I know you are the leader of this band and we do want this but he is not our guy."

"Jo I just..."

"No, I know I am right about this. I wouldn't lie to you."

"Okay." He took her word for it and walked back to their private table. He pulled Carlos aside to talk with him, "Hey dude."

Carlos' eyes sparkled, "Hey hot shot."

Kendall glared towards Carlos.

"Oops, sorry."

He exhaled deeply, "Jo feels like this guy is no good for us."

"What? But I got you an interview with him."

"I know. She just thinks he is no good for us."

"And you go on every word she says?"

"Yes." He stood his ground, "She is my oldest friend and I trust her judgement."

"Okay." He replied, "I have another producer coming in tomorrow night. Do you want me to set something up?"

"That would be great dude." He slapped his shoulder before leaving his side.

Carlos winced at the contact, "I keep forget that you're straight."

* * *

Austin exited the bathroom with the chick from before on his arm.

She was giggling uncontrollably which made him roll his eyes. He had to put a stop to this now, "I don't think this could ever work out love."

"Why not?"

"I'm going on holiday." He left her side.

She frowned confused as to what he had said.

* * *

Austin sat next to Jett in the VIP lounge.

Jett placed a shot to his lips and drank. He groaned feeling as the liquid burned his throat, "Where have you been bro?"

Austin shrugged taking a fag from his pocket along with a lighter. He placed the fag to his lips and began to blow out puffs of smoke as ladies danced for his enjoyment before him.

Kendall grabbed Jett by the hand and pulled him out of the Lounge.

"Dude?"

"Jo thinks we should find someone else."

"What for? This guys seems promising."

Jo appeared behind Kendall, "He is a sleaze Jett and you know it."

"He probably is but if this is a look into our future..."

"Then we will all be broke before our first album drops." Jo continued.

"Fine." He growled, "I hate it when she is right Kendall."

Kendall laughed, "That's what she is here for. I already spoke with Carlos and he will set us up with another audition tomorrow night so that means we have to come hard dude."

"I am sure you would come hard for you boyfriend." Jett laughed.

Jo chuckled.

"You are dead dude."

* * *

Kendall's guitar ripped through the ceiling, "Oh Oh."

Jett sang out, "Oh Oh Oh."

"It's gonna be a big night..."

"Oh Oh Oh."

"We're gonna have a good time."

"Oh Oh Oh."

Jett and Kendall harmonized, "It's gonna be a big, big, big, big, big, big night."

Kendall belted, "Oh Oh."

Jett sang out, "Oh Oh Oh."

"It's gonna be a big night..."

"Oh Oh Oh."

"We're gonna have a good time."

"Oh Oh Oh."

Jett and Kendall harmonized, "It's gonna be a big, big, big, big, big, big night."

The chords of Kendall's guitar echoed throughout the club as they concluded the song.

Jett shouted into his microphone, "YAY!"

The crowd had grown from the other night. Carlos had done a great job in marketing Kendall and his band over that short period of time since they had played at his club last night. He had invited another music producer and hoped that Kendall and his band were more receptive to this one. He needed to make a good impression on Kendall.

* * *

Kendall sat down in the VIP lounge along with his band, the music producer and Carlos.

Jo spoke up first, "What is your vision for us?"

He cleared his throat, "I want to hear more of this band." His accent was thick and southern.

Austin shouted, "Right on dude!"

Jett snickered, "Well okay. Where do we sign?"

The music producer shook his head, "It's more complex than that. Carlos got you your first audition with me, now you have to play for my boss in L.A."

Kendall beamed, "We get to go to L.A?"

"Yes." He turned to Carlos and shook his hand, "Thanks for giving me this experience to hear them. They are really amazing." He turned to each member of the band and shook their hands, "Meet me in L.A in three days to play for the boss. If he likes you we will draw up the contract and sign you."

Kendall turned to Jo for clarification.

She nodded and gave a thumbs up.

Kendall was relived. He watched as Carlos approached him and froze.

Carlos beamed, "So if you want me to take you and your band to L.A in my jet I could do that."

Kendall didn't know why but he had somehow felt a spark when their knees had accidentally brushed against each other. He quickly moved away, "That would be fine dude."

Carlos touched his knee, "What is the matter?"

Kendall jumped, "Nothing."

Carlos sighed and watched as Kendall headed for the bar. Great, he had alienated another straight guy. He should have just offered friendship and just let Kendall fall in love with him. Now Kendall was grossed out and ashamed of his very presence. He glanced around the VIP lounge and got up to head to his private office upstairs. He didn't want to have to cry in front of anyone or spill his emotions in front of people he hardly knew.

* * *

As the night progressed Kendall was attached at the lips with Lucy. He was squeezing her ass and thrusting his hips into hers.

Lucy moaned tasting the alcohol on his breath. She did not drink because of her job. She had experienced drinking before but nothing too strong to get her drunk. She broke the kiss when she felt Kendall falling on top of her. She fought to keep him up right, "You're a shitty drink." She breathed out. She placed him at a nearby table before leaving to retrieve her belongings in her boss' office.

* * *

Carlos stepped out on the floor of his club and witnessed Kendall passed out at a nearby table. The club was passed closing time so alot of the party goers had been cleared out. The only people left were the one's who were cleaning up. He turned to his bartender, "Where is Lucy?"

The bartender shrugged, "She left a few minutes ago."

He groaned. He was not about to have another night with Kendall only for him to forget that he ever existed. He turned his back and was headed towards the doors to take his leave. Something within him stopped him. He couldn't leave Kendall like this. He called to his bouncers and got them to assist him in putting Kendall within his limo.

* * *

Lucy walked out of her boss' office with her purse in her hand. She stopped within her tracks when she didn't see the presence of the blond. She turned to the bartender, "Did you see a blond guy who was just here?"

The bartender shrugged, "Everyone has left Ms. Stone."

She sighed. She hoped Kendall made him home alright.

* * *

Kendall sat in the limo with a grin on his face. He pulled Carlos into his lap, "Come here."

Carlos tried to resist. He didn't want to be used again only to be dismissed, "No, Kendall we can't."

"Why not?" Kendall placed his hands inside Carlos' pants and teased his hole with his fingers.

Carlos moaned. He straddled Kendall and kissed his lips.

Kendall moaned as he felt the Latino's tongue enter his mouth. He broke the kiss, "You're so fucking hot."

"I would be hotter when my clothes are off and your fucking me in the backseat."

Kendall grinned, "You got it dude."

* * *

Kendall woke up to his alarm clock blasting within his ears.

Jo entered Kendall's bedroom with a glass of water and an aspirin, "You sure had some night."

"Tell me about it." He groaned as he sat up and took the water and aspirin.

She looked around Kendall's messy room, "I was expecting Lucy to stay here last night."

"What?"

"You two were making out by the bar before me and the guys left."

Kendall groaned, "Shit." He got out of bed and headed towards the bathroom.

"What's going on dude?"

* * *

Carlos sighed as he sat at his desk. He closed his eyelids and saw flashbacks of his nights with Kendall. Flashbacks that he had to keep to himself because if he didn't Kendall would beat the shit out of him and no one else would have believed him. He was in a shitty predicament.

**Review!**


	5. I am not gay

**Thanks to all my followers! I will wrap this story in short order. My goal for this was about 10 chapters but now I am thinking it will be a short story and give it less chapters.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Kendall entered Carlos' club and was sneaked his way towards Carlos' office. He needed to see Lucy because after what had happened last night she might have thought he bailed. Truth was he didn't even know how he got home last night. Fuck! He needed to stop drinking. He headed upstairs where Carlos' office was and saw a number of people sitting in cubicles. He quickened his steps and spotted Lucy who was making her way out of double doors. He approached her and beamed.

Lucy glanced up at Kendall before turning away.

Kendall took her by her hand, "Stop."

Lucy turned back around to look within his eyes. Her eyes had tears within them. She sniffed, "No."

"What happened?"

"Like you don't already know."

"I don't."

She glanced around the office, "Carlos told me what you did."

"What?" He swallowed.

She whispered, "You went home with some fucking chick."

"I..." His words got caught in his throat.

"I know you want to be a rock star but that doesn't mean you should start living like one just yet." She pulled away from him, "I don't think I am what you are looking for."

"Yes you are." He pleaded with her.

She shook her head, "No, ever since New York when you had amazing sex with some girl you thought it was me. I am not the girl you are looking for. You think that I am but truth is that you are still searching for her." She walked away from him.

"Fuck!" He exhaled deeply making his way towards the latino's office. He didn't want to have to face him because then it would turn all his dreams into a reality. He was not gay, he had no intentions of being gay. He just needed to learn how to hold his alcohol.

* * *

Carlos jumped when Kendall entered into his office with a growl, "Hey."

Kendall stocked towards his desk, "What the fuck dude?"

"What?"

"Let's get one thing straight now."

Carlos rose up from his desk. He snickered at the way Kendall used the word straight.

"I am fucking serious dude."

Carlos approached Kendall and glanced upwards into his intoxicating green pools. He knew he shouldn't but he just had to touch the blond. He rested his hand upon his chest timidly half expecting him to punch the shit out of him. But Kendall didn't. He heard the rapid heart beat of the blond and as his breathing picked up. He was enjoying the touch. It probably reminded him of their time together. Carlos beamed. He was remembering.

Kendall closed his eyelids. His heart rate spiked exponentially. His breathing was uncontrollable. He had envisioned having sex with the latino for quite some time now but he refused to admit it. He was not gay. He couldn't be gay. He loved pussy. Carlos perfume touched his nostrils in an extreme rush and he just lost it. He removed the latino's hand and forced him on his back on his desk.

Carlos gasped when he felt himself being forced on his back and lips being crushed on his own. He moaned locking his legs around Kendall's waist.

With his eyes still closed Kendall relaxed and began to pleasure the latino beneath him with his tongue. He sucked on his neck determined to put a hickey there.

Carlos moaned arching his back and rolling his hips wanting Kendall to fuck him like he did in his limo last night. Kendall's need for him was animalistic. Their time together was always amazing. He knew Kendall wanted him he just had to prove that to him while he was not dreaming.

Kendall opened his eyelids to see the hickey he had made and he beamed licking over it. He heard a moan escape Carlos' lips and pulled himself from the latino.

"What?" Carlos panted.

"I can't..."

"You can't what?"

"I can't do this." He turned away.

"But Kendall..." He walked towards him and hugged his back. He rolled his hands down his chest before it was stopped midway down his torso.

"Stop." Kendall growled, "This is not me." He turned to face the latino, "You probably did something to make me sleep with you."

"I would never do that."

"No." He shouted, "Stay the fuck, away, from me!" He demanded before leaving his office.

Carlos stood shocked as a tear ran down his cheek.

* * *

Jo entered Kendall's room when she heard something hit his bedroom wall. She ran to his side trying to stop him from throwing his lap against his wall, "Dude, what the fuck? Stop."

Kendall exhaled deeply. He wiped the tears from his eyes and turned to her.

"What are you doing?"

"Lucy broke up with me."

"So? You can find another chick."

Kendall glanced down at her and took her by the neck bringing her upwards to kiss his lips.

Jo tried to resist but then melted within his kiss.

Kendall tossed his junk from his dresser and mounted Jo on top. He tore away her tights and mini skirt to settle between her legs.

Jo locked her legs around his waist and kept her lips attached to his. She loosed his belt and pulled down his pants pulling out his dick. She fisted it a few times causing him to yelp in pleasure. She had to admit that she had wanted this to happen long before but she had known of the repercussions and how he was so against it ever happening. She held onto his shoulders and moaned out when she felt him insert his dick in her.

Kendall broke the kiss and started to trust in and out of Jo. He bit down on his bottom lip trying to find a rhythm.

"Kendall~"

Kendall heard Jo moan and the face of the latino came into his memory. He pulled out of jo abruptly pulling up his pants and sitting on his bed.

Jo frowned.

He placed his head in his hands and began to sob, 'How could I be gay?' he thought. He still liked women. He couldn't think straight. He felt his head being lifted by Jo and held tightly to her body as he cried into her stomach.


	6. Being true to self

**Sorry to have kept you waiting so long.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Kendall sat in front of his computer screen. He had prompted Jett to delete his online dating profile but like a dick Jett was he failed to do so. So now Kendall was looking at five guys who had replied to his profile and were proportioning him for a date. He groaned in frustration. He was not gay. He was just drunk. He did weird things when he was drunk. He heard a notification ring in his ears. He had received a new message. He noticed that it was from Carlita. He didn't want to open it but he found himself opening the message anyway. He couldn't deny that he and Carlos had connected on so many levels when he thought that he was Carlita. They enjoyed the same things. He remembered when Carlos had invited him to New York and they had bonded over Hockey, and when Carlos had set him up a meeting with the music producer in L.A they had connected over his music. Carlos was perfect for him. His only downfall was that he was a dude. He couldn't be seen dating a dude. It would be weird. No matter the connection, and the incredible sex, well from what he could remember they had, he just couldn't date a dude.

Kendall sighed opening the message and reading it out aloud, "Kendall, I am really sorry about how it ended. I shouldn't have pushed myself onto you. But ever since that night in New York when we made love..." He stopped himself from reading any further. He got up from his laptop and left his room.

* * *

Carlos sat behind his computer screen as he sat at his desk in his office. He wanted to reach out to Kendall and let him know how sorry he was. He hadn't meant to be the one to play devil's advocate and push himself onto him but it wasn't his fault. Kendall was the one who started it. He was the one who pushed his dick in his ass.

Carlos sighed. He clicked onto the dating website that he had met Kendall on. Carlos had been inactive for awhile because he couldn't fathom the thought of meeting another guy only to find out he was indeed straight. He clicked onto Kendall's dating profile and noticed that he was online. 'Now was his chance' he thought. He cracked his knuckles and started typing, "Kendall, I never thought..." He shook his head pushing his finger down on the delete button and erasing the text. He started again, "Kendall, Carlos here." He deleted the text. Carlos sat back in his seat contemplating the words he wanted to share with Kendall. He had to be honest and truthful with him or else he would never even become his friend.

* * *

Kendall returned to his laptop and pushed himself to read the message from Carlos. Something about not reading it was knawing at him. He wanted and needed to know what the Latino was going to say to him. He read, "...when we made love I just felt something I had never felt before. I knew it was wrong after we had done it but that didn't make me feel what I had felt any less. I guess I was angry and jealous that you had thought that Lucy was the one you had slept with. I am sorry for being that guy who turns into a conniving bitch. I was the one who got Lucy to break up with you because of this stupid rule I have. It was only because I wanted you to see that I am the one you have been searching for. I would understand if you don't to talk to me again. I hope that is not the case. I loved talking with you and spending time with you. I love you. Carlos." Kendall exited the message. He felt tears running down his cheeks and wiped them away. He couldn't go there. Carlos needed to find someone else. He was not the one.

* * *

Jett glanced at the blank look Kendall sported as he strummed his guitar lazily, "Dude?"

Kendall stared at the adjacent gray wall and stood motionless as his fingers lazily flicked the strings of his guitar.

Jett hooked up his bass guitar to his amp.

Kendall heard a screech fill the room and jumped.

Austin laughed, "Wake up mate."

Jo rolled her eyes. She knew Kendall was thinking about what had transpired the other day. It was weird but they hadn't talked about it or looked at each other for that matter in two days. She should have never went there. She knew he was upset about Lucy and couldn't help but think she had made it worst. She couldn't stop the feeling of being a fucking idiot for letting Kendall subject her to being a rebound. Jo knew, and even though she hated to admit it them not having sex would have been better for the band. She just couldn't shake the feeling that Kendall might not feel the same way.

Kendall blinked. He glared at Jett, "Not fucking cool bro."

"What's on your mind dude? You have been staring at that fucking wall for about half an hour."

"We need to get ready for this gig in L.A mate." Austin replied.

Jo added, "Lucy dumped him."

Jett frowned, "She was a nice piece of ass." He went on to laugh, "But I guess she found out that you were an ass."

Kendall pointed his middle finger at Jett, "Stick this up your ass dude."

"I think you would much rather stick it up your boyfriend's." He laughed.

Kendall felt something raising within his bones. He took off his guitar from his shoulders and jumped on top of Jett punching at his face.

Austin raced to pull Kendall off of Jett, "What is your fucking problem?"

Jett tried to fight Kendall off, "I was just kidding. We know you're not gay Kendall. Fuck!"

Kendall got up from Jett and pushed at Austin's shoulders forcing Austin to release him.

Jo looked on with wide eyes.

Jett got up from the floor, "What is your problem?"

Kendall just shook his head and left.

"We have a gig we have to practice for mate." Austin called after him.

Jett held onto his bleeding lip, "Fucking pussy."

* * *

Carlos got up from his desk and was heading towards his office door to make his exit before he was stopped at the sight of Kendall.

Kendall stared at Carlos with bloodshot eyes.

Carlos noticed that Kendall had been crying and approached him slowly, "Are you alright?"

He shook his head.

"What's wrong?"

He pointed at the latino, "You."

Carlos held his chest and stepped backwards, "I..."

Kendall approached him with big strides. He stood chest to chest with him looking down into his brown eyes.

Carlos swallowed. He jumped backwards only to feel hands keeping him flush to Kendall's body.

Kendall moved his hand from the latino's waist and placed them upon his cheek. He caressed his cheek softly before moving his lips downwards to meet his own.

Carlos moaned within the kiss. He felt Kendall's lips glide across his lips slowly.

Kendall pried Carlos' lips open with his tongue in order to taste his month. His eyes fluttered closed and he remembered all the times that they had made love. He remembered his intoxicating perfume and how the latino had rocked his world on more than one occasion. He broke the kiss suddenly glancing down at the latino's long eyelashes as his eyelids remained closed.

The latino opened his eyelids, "Well..."

"I got your message."

"You did?"

"Yeah." Kendall released the latino and stepped back, "About what you said..."

"Kendall wait...we don't have to go through with this. If you just came here today to prove that you're not gay and that we can no longer see each other than I understand."

"I..."

"No, it's for the best. I don't want to confuse you anymore than I already have."

"Carlos listen..."

"I can't keep doing this. I can't keep pushing myself on straight men thinking I can turn them."

"But I..."

"I understand." He nodded, "I will move on, and I will stop preventing you from moving on as well."

* * *

Kendall sat in the back of Carlos' private jet. The words that the latino had said a day ago were still churning in his head. If he wanted the same thing and was not gay then why was he feeling like he was just dumped? He had lost someone special and now he was feeling like the bitter ex-boyfriend. He had witnessed the latino on the jet bonding with his friends and was just sitting in the corner sulking and waiting for Carlos to give him a little attention which he didn't.

He tried to shake his feelings but it got even worst when they had landed and headed to their hotel where he saw Carlos at the bar flirting with a few guys. His anger rose and he wanted to drag the latino back to his room and show him who he belonged to. But he was confused. He needed to concentrate on the band and the reasons that they were in L.A in the first place. Carlos needed to become a distant memory to him.

* * *

Carlos sat at the bar and allowed a few guys to buy him drinks. He would look over his shoulders periodically to witness Kendall sitting at a nearby table while glaring at them in anger. He hated to admit it but this actually empowered him knowing that Kendall was jealous. Maybe Kendall was bi, or maybe he was still a homophobe. The latino groaned deciding to enjoy himself and place Kendall to the back of his mind.

* * *

The blond found his way to a record store where he purchased a few albums. The first thing that came to his mind was when he had brought Carlos a gift on their first date. He found himself smiling. He paid for his purchases and left the record store.

* * *

Carlos sat alone in his hotel suite. A few of the guys had invited him back to their suite but he had declined. He hadn't felt anything for any of them and he didn't just want a meaningless fuck. He heard a light tap on his hotel room door and opened it to reveal Kendall. He watched as Kendall fumbled with a bag within his hands.

"I ..um...I bought something for you." He handed it to Carlos.

Carlos widened his eyes to witness his gift. He smiled up at Kendall.

Kendall loved that smile. Something within his heart fluttered which made him return Carlos' smile, "They have a very good drum solo."

"I know. It's orgasmic." Carlos beamed.

Kendall bit down on his bottom lip. He cleared his throat, "Um...anyway. I just thought you would love them."

"Of course. Radioactive is my shit!"

Kendall laughed, "I feel the same way. The guitars are like heaven."

"Mmmm."

The blond swallowed. His hands were getting sweaty.

"You wanna come in and we can listen together?"

"I...I don't think so..."

"Why not?"

Kendall watched as Carlos cocked his head to the side while he licked his lips. His dick was becoming hard for some reason. He placed his hands within his pockets and tried to force it down but nothing was working. He couldn't help himself. He stepped forward backing Carlos into his room and closing the door. He pulled the latino into his arms and crashed his lips onto his. He didn't want to be gay but Carlos was making it so hard not to.

* * *

Kendall laid in bed with Carlos on top of him. Their lips were attached and Kendall felt like he was going to cum if he didn't have his dick in something.

Carlos broke the kiss and looked down at the blond, "We don't have to do this."

"Yeah, but I want to."

"What would this prove?"

"What?"

"You kissed me the other day now you want to have sex?" Carlos straddled Kendall's hips as he sat up.

Kendall bit on his bottom lip when he felt the latino's ass press up against his hard dick.

Carlos tried to ignore Kendall's growing member as he sat upon it, "Am I just an experiment?"

"No." Kendall shook his head.

"Then what is this?" He folded his arms above his chest.

"When I came to see you the other day I wanted to fucking kill you for making Lucy break up with me."

Carlos nodded sadly.

"Then I kissed you. I was so fucking confused. I was about to fuck my roommate Jo, but I couldn't go through with it. You sent me that message and I couldn't think. I couldn't get you out of my fucking head. From the moment I saw you, you were making your way inside my heart. Every time I saw you smile my heart would flutter."

"Awwwa."

Kendall rolled his eyes, "I'm being serious dude. I think I am fucking falling in love with you. And it's weird because you're a dude. I shouldn't want to be with you but I feel like I do."

Carlos nodded happily.

"I just need more time."

"I understand." He started to get off of Kendall before feeling hands keeping him in place.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"You need time to think."

Kendall shook his head, "After we have fucked." He licked his lips.

Carlos smiled causing Kendall to groan with excitement as they crushed their lips together in an intimate dance.

* * *

Kendall exited Carlos' suite with a smile planted upon his face. He was sober and that still was the best sex he had ever had. He made his way down five floors and entered into his studio hotel room which he was sharing with the rest of his band.

Jett glanced up at the smile planted upon Kendall's face, "What is up with you?"

Austin jumped, "He has fucking found a girl."

Jett giggled, "Oh, Kenny got his rocks off."

Jo held a scowl on her lips, "Who is she?"

Kendall turned to Jo's bitter tone, "No one you know."

Jett nodded, "That's a way to jump back on the horse Kendall." He approached Kendall and held out his hand, "We cool bro?"

The blond shook Jett's hand, "We're cool." He turned to the rest of his band members, "Let's get to work."

**ENJOY! NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP REAL SOON. SORRY FOR THE WAIT.**


	7. Emotions take me over

**Thanks to ALL my reviewers :). You really give me the momentum I needed to continue.**

**Well I have changed my mind again. I am scrapping the short story idea and just letting the story go on like I had originally planned.**

**So hold onto you seat and get ready for another chapter.**

**This one of for my peeps :)**

**Happy Valentine's Day :)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Kendall stood before the CEO of RocStar records and glided his pick upon the strings of his electric guitar. He was jamming out to a beat that he had heard in his head as he tapped his feet against the carpeted floors. The CEO had agreed to see all the members of the band individually so that he could hand pick all of their strengths. He had stated that although he liked ready made bands if a member was not working out for him he would have to cut them and fill their spot with someone else. Kendall loved his band, he didn't want anyone to be taken away from the bound they had built. He didn't want anyone splitting them up since they had worked so hard to get where they were standing today. He pulled a cord allowing it to echo through the amplifier as it filled the room. He concluded his session with the CEO staring into his eyes and waiting for an answer.

The CEO clapped. He turned to his colleague, "I love them."

"I told you they were great." He turned to Kendall, "Ever since I saw them at the club they were on fire."

The CEO questioned, "How did you get a spot at the club?" He folded his arms above his chest, "I know it's kind of hard to get a meeting with the boss to play a spot there."

Kendall cleared his throat. He didn't want to start off his career with the story of how he really met Carlos and how he could be gay but he was still confused about all of that. His mind was racing because he did not want to be known as a gay rock star. He decided not to tell the truth and only tell partial, "Well, I had met up with his assistant so..."

The CEO nodded with a smile, "You tapped that ass and she got you a meeting."

"You can say that." Kendall nodded.

"I like you." He smirked, "You are a strong leader of this band. All of you members are where they need to be as an amateur band. You even put some veteran bands to shame."

Kendall blushed. He heard the excitement within the CEO's voice. He was ready to sign on the dotted line. He needed a pen. His eyes widened in horror. Why didn't he have a pen? This was going to be the best time of his life. He was going to become a rock star.

"I think you and your band are what we have been looking for."

Kendall beamed, "You're not kidding right?"

"Of course not." He chuckled, "I don't kid." He continued, "Well, once we have the contract drawn up and signed by all four of you then we can take motions for your new living conditions here in L.A."

"What about Scooter?"

"He doesn't play an instrument."

"I know but he is our manager."

The CEO shook his head, "My label will provide a manager for you."

"No."

"What?"

"It's either five of us or none of us." He removed his guitar from his shoulders, "We came to see you together. We will not be broken up."

The CEO and his colleague looked on in shock at the demands Kendall were requested. Most rock star's wanted the fame faster than it came but Kendall wanted his friend to remain their manager. The CEO laughed not knowing what to say at this point.

Kendall winced hoping he had not ruined their choices of something real and great.

* * *

Jett, Austin, Jo and Scooter sat in the waiting room with trepidation. Carlos had done well. RocStar was one of the biggest and leading labels in America. They only signed the best. Signing with the label meant instant exposure, fame and perks that no other label was willing to give newcomers.

Jett could already see his name in lights.

Austin was more concerned about having a place to lay his head. He was presently living with Jett in a one bedroom Studio flat. He knew they needed a bigger place but it was just not in their budgets to afford it. They did have full time jobs but they did not pay them as handsomely as he would have wanted them to.

Scooter just wanted to be recognized and stop being invisible to those who just saw the band and disregarded him as part of the band. He wanted that recognition so he could meet new people and bridge relationships that would be better for the band.

* * *

Kendall walked out to the waiting room with his head hanging down. He should have never demanded anything. He should have nodded and just allowed the label to dictate their terms. How was he going to break the news to his band?

Jett got up from his seat and approached Kendall, "Well?" He glanced at his downcast eyes, "Why don't I feel like this is good news?" He took a seat in his chair.

Kendall head shot up with a smile, "We sign our contract tomorrow!"

Jo clapped, "You serious?"

"So serious." He turned to Scooter, "They have agreed to keep you on as our manager but you will have to work along with someone."

Scooter nodded, "Do I get to go on the road with you?"

Kendall shook his head, "No, they said we need an experienced road manager. Sorry."

"It's fine." He smiled. At least they were keeping him on board and not throwing him away as if he had meant nothing to the band. He was grateful for the opportunity to stick around.

Austin laughed, "Now we can get our own place."

"The label says new bands live together before we move out on our own." Kendall spoke up.

Jo swallowed harshly. She didn't think she could live with Kendall again after what had happened between them. However, Kendall had seemed to move on. They hadn't talked about it or the fact that Kendall had hooked up the other night with some random girl. She knew she shouldn't be jealous because it was just obvious that Kendall was playing her as the rebound.

* * *

Carlos sat within his suite and spoke upon his cell phone. He had left Lucy in Minnesota to keep an eye on things. However, the truth was that he didn't trust her with Kendall. He knew he shouldn't have been excited about he and Kendall just yet but he couldn't help it. Kendall was his and he didn't need anyone coming in between them. Lucy had felt that Carlos had wanted to keep them away because of the awkwardness and he allowed her to feel that way not wanting to reveal his true intentions.

"So how is everything going?" Lucy asked.

"How is everything or how is everyone?" Carlos couldn't hide his jealousy. He heard the line go quiet before her head Lucy speak again.

"I know I shouldn't want to forgive him but I do." She sniffed, "I feel like I have made a mistake. I want to take him back."

Carlos was about to open his lips before it was stopped by Lucy speaking once more.

"I know about your rule but Kendall is no longer a client. Once his band gets signed then he is free."

"We don't know if they are going to get signed." He replied nervously.

"Come on Carlos we both know that they will be. No one just gets a meeting with the boss if it's not to talk shop."

He sighed, "Maybe you're right."

She squealed, "I am?" She grinned, "Okay, when he comes back I will talk with him and we could see how this goes."

"No...wait..." He replied before hearing the line go dead, "That was not what I meant." He tossed his phone to the other side of his room.

* * *

Kendall beamed returning back to the hotel only when his band had decided to go out and celebrate. He had lied and claimed he was exhausted from staying up all night practicing. That was easy enough because no one had really questioned him. He entered into the elevator and went up to Carlos' floor wanting to share the great news with the latino.

Jo followed behind Kendall knowing that this would be the perfect opportunity to talk with him. She witnessed as he entered the elevator and decided to take the stairs and meet him in their room.

* * *

Carlos heard a light knock upon his hotel room door and opened it to reveal Kendall.

"We did it dude." Kendall walked into Carlos' bedroom. He closed the door behind him, "We fucking did it."

"You got signed?"

"We sign the contracts tomorrow. Everyone is out celebrating."

"So why aren't you out celebrating?"

He glanced down at the latino and licked his lips, "I plan to."

Carlos smirked, "What did you have in mind?"

Kendall moved to pull the latino within his arms and crushed their lips together.

Carlos moaned in Kendall's mouth, "So does this mean that we are a couple?"

Kendall broke the kiss, "I don't know yet."

"Why not?"

"I'm still confused dude."

Carlos pulled away, "Okay seriously, you've got to stop calling me dude. We fuck."

"I know. I just..."

"You're still confused."

"Please understand."

Carlos sighed, "I do. I just feel like I am being used. And then there is apart of me that is still jealous because Lucy wants you back."

"She does?" Kendall's face lit up.

"Does it fucking matter?"

He shook his head.

"I think you should leave."

"But I..."

"No Kendall. Once you have gotten your shit together then you could come back. Just last night you said you needed time to think but now you are here. Why?"

"I wanted to celebrate with you. Does that mean nothing to you?"

"It would if you didn't still have pussy on your brain."

"I don't."

"Prove it."

Kendall lifted Carlos in his arms and carried him towards the bedroom. He tossed him onto the bed and climbed on top of him kissing his lips while he undressed him.

* * *

Jo waited patiently for Kendall and had decided that maybe he lied about where he was going in order to get out of partying with them. She had to admit that it would be awkward, but she didn't have to make it awkward. She just had to set her cards on the table and let Kendall know what was on her mind. She sighed looking down at her watch before deciding to leave the room and join Jett, Austin and Scooter who were just a couple of blocks away.

* * *

Carlos lay naked underneath Kendall and writhed in pleasure as their lips moved together in unison.

Kendall drove his hips upwards into Carlos ass causing the latino to moan out in pleasure.

"Mmm~"

Kendall bit down on Carlos' bottom lip moaning when he felt Carlos' walls squeeze around his dick, "Shit~"

"Yeah~"

* * *

Jo entered the bar that Jett, Austin and Scooter were in and sat beside them at the bar counter.

Jett tossed back a beer and glanced at Jo, "What's up?"

Jo exhaled deeply. She wanted to get this off her chest and make things right with Kendall. She had felt jealous when she had discovered that he had slept within someone. No, she didn't need to be jealous. This was weird. And she was making it weird.

"Jo?" Jett pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Huh?"

"Where did you go?"

"For a walk. I am just super excited." She forced a smile upon her tense lips.

Jett laughed, "You don't look excited."

"Well I am so shut your trap." She blurted.

"Whoa." Jett's eyes widened, "Who did it to you?"

Jo frowned.

"Or didn't do it to you?" He laughed.

Jo remained silent.

"Come on tell me." He begged.

"It was Kendall okay."

Jett snickered, "You fucked Kendall?"

"Almost." She sighed, "He pushed in then pulled out soon after. It was right after his break up with Lucy."

"I knew you guys would hook up sometime." He laughed.

"Yeah, wasn't really a hook up."

"Sorry. I guess he was really bummed out he couldn't keep it up." Jett tried to keep a straight face.

Jo rolled her eyes, "Sure, that's what I thought but then we arrived here and he fucked some bimbo on the first night." She growled, "I followed him back to the hotel looking for him and waited to talk to him about our situation but he did not show up in our room."

"You think he is with the bimbo?"

Jo nodded.

Jett laughed, "I knew he had balls."

Jo growled.

"I mean, you sure?"

"You're a dick."

Jett shrugged, "I am insensitive."

"Why are we even friends?"

"Because you love my charm." He smiled.

"No, that's not it." She laughed.

* * *

Kendall pulled out of Carlos and panted as he flipped on his back.

Carlos panted, "So good."

"Yeah. Best fucking sex I've ever had."

"Really?" Carlos smiled as he turned to witness Kendall's eyes upon him.

Kendall chuckled, "Stop that. You don't know what that fucking does to me."

"What does it do to you?"

Kendall growled seductively climbing back on top of the Latino who had already spread his legs.

Carlos giggled running his fingers through Kendall's blond locks. He pulled his head into a kiss before hearing a buzzing sound.

Kendall groaned, "Be right back." He jumped from the bed and searched his jeans for his cell phone.

Carlos writhed upon the bed waiting for Kendall to return.

Kendall answered his cell phone, "Hello?"

Jett answered, "Hey, bro we need to talk."

"About what?"

"I know you and Jo almost fucked."

Kendall sighed. He whispered into his cell phone, "Who told you?"

"Jo duh."

"Why?"

"She is really upset bro. I think she is falling for you."

Kendall exhaled deeply. Why had he gotten himself involved with two women? This was only going to complicate his feelings even more. He witnessed Carlos upon the bed fingering his ass hole and his mouth went dry. He licked his lips as his dick shot up again.

"Kendall?" Jett questioned, "Kendall?" He sighed when he heard Kendall's rapid breathing, "Are you with her right now?"

"Who?"

"That bimbo you fucked last night."

Kendall frowned, "What bimbo?"

"Oh, I'm sorry man. Jo is calling your fuck last night a bimbo. She is really hurt man. You need to come and talk with her dude. You need to settle this."

Kendall nodded, "Alright, alright."

"Great dude. Meet us at Light's and Diamond's bar which is a few blocks away from the hotel. You can walk or take a taxi." He hung up.

Kendall ended his call and turned to the latino, "I've got to go."

Carlos removed his finger from his ass hole and sat up in bed with a wince. It still felt like Kendall's dick was up his ass, "Oh really?" He frowned.

"Yeah." He started to put on his underwear and jeans, "Jo is real upset about us almost hooking up, so she wants to talk."

"About what?"

"I don't know." He shrugged.

Carlos jumped out of bed, "I'm coming with you."

"You came with me a few minutes ago." Kendall chuckled.

"Dirty boy." Carlos winked, "No, I want to tag along."

"Why?" Kendall sighed, "You don't have to be jealous of Jo."

"I know but I just want to join. I hate being in this hotel room all alone." He removed his clothing from the floor and entered his bathroom.

Kendall watched as the Latino swayed his hips when he moved. He licked his lips waiting so badly to pound his ass once more. He tried to remain focused on Jo. He had to talk to her. He wasn't going to tell her that he might be gay. He was just going to tell her that he was not interested in her. But he didn't want to hurt her. Shit, this was going to be harder than he thought.

* * *

Kendall entered the bar with Carlos by his side. He was cautious to keep his distance from the latino not wanting them to look as though they were a couple. He spotted his friends at a table and walked towards them.

Carlos followed closely behind getting the eyes of the many men and women within the bar. He even got a few whistles which got Kendall's attention.

Kendall glared at the guy who whistled at Carlos wanting to punch his face in.

Carlos only grinned knowing that Kendall's jealously wouldn't keep them a part for too long.

Jett tossed back another drink, "You made it."

Carlos glanced at the many empty glasses around Jett and questioned, "Are you drunk?"

Austin sat beside Jett and shook his head. He had lost all feelings in his fingers, "No mate." He hiccuped, "He has a high tolerance for booze."

Carlos pointed at Austin, "And I am suspecting that you don't."

Austin laughed, "I have already gotten shit-faced mate."

Jett rolled his eyes pulling Kendall in the seat beside him, "Talk with Jo."

"Where is she?"

Jett pointed at the bar.

Kendall nodded and approached the bar.

Carlos took a seat next to Scooter who was quiet. He sipped a few drinks and peered over his shoulders like he wanted to join in the party but was too afraid to.

Jett chuckled, "I knew Kendall would have brought his boyfriend."

Carlos eyes widened, "What?"

"It's cool bro. We know Kendall is not gay we just like to tease him from time to time." He joked, "You see I made up the account for him on Hello Cupid." He laughed, "So fucking funny that he went on a date with a man."

Carlos nodded, "So it was you?"

Jett nodded, "Told him to gay it up so we can get a spot playing at your club and get this opportunity of a lifetime."

Carlos frowned, "So you wanted him to use me?"

Austin pushed at his friend's shoulders, "Come on mate you know benders are fucking emotional."

"What is a bender?"

"A gay guy." Jett exclaimed, "I am sorry." He pinned his lips.

Carlos sat at the table in silence not knowing how to take the news he had just gotten. Was Kendall really faking it with him in order to become famous? He knew straight guys would do it all the time. It had just felt real with Kendall. But was it fake? He peered over his shoulders and witnessed Jo within Kendall's arms. He sighed calling to the waiter for a drink.

* * *

Kendall pulled Jo into an embrace, "I am so sorry."

"I don't know what I am feeling."

"I understand."

"You do?"

"Yes." He swallowed, "I also am having feelings I know that I shouldn't be having."

Jo raised her head and looked into his green eyes. They were somehow sparkling when they looked back at her. She felt warmth within his arms and wanted to remain within them forever. She raised her lips to met his.

Kendall felt her soft lips upon his own and closed his eyelids. He wanted to feel something but he didn't. He only pulled away.

Jo frowned.

"Listen, you are a great girl."

"But you just can't go there."

Kendall nodded, "We can't go there. I know you feel confused and I do too."

"We need to sort out these feelings."

"Yes." Kendall agreed.

"Maybe we should fuck for real this time and see how it goes." She suggested.

"What?"

"It's the only way to work through this."

Kendall was rendered speechless. He turned when he heard an uproar happening over his shoulders and saw Carlos laying on a pool table as a guy took body shots from his navel. He growled pushing Jo aside and stumping towards the small gathering.

* * *

Carlos moaned as he felt the guys tongue wiggle around in his navel.

"You like that?"

Carlos bucked his hips upwards which caused guys and girls to cheer.

Kendall pushed the guy off of Carlos, "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" He questioned the latino.

Carlos smiled innocently, "Nothing?"

Kendall felt a fist colliding with his jaw and stumbled backwards, "Fuck."

Carlos got up from the table, "Okay that is enough."

Kendall was about to retilate but he was being held back by Jett.

Jett questioned, "What the fuck dude."

"He was taking body shots off of Carlos."

"Why do you fucking care?" Jett questioned.

"I don't."

Carlos frowned. He held onto the guy who he was just engaged with and spoke, "This doesn't concern you Kendall." He smiled up at the guy, "Let's go back to my room."

The guy squeezed Carlos' ass as they walked out of the bar.

Kendall wanted to go after them but Jett held him back.

* * *

**Review!**

**Sorry for the soft core smut but Kendall is still working out his feelings. I promise I would do something more later ;)**

**What do you think should happen next? No seriously, what do you think would happen? hehe**


	8. My decision is clear

**Thank you for the reviews. **

**Special thanks to Green-eyed rusher and annabellex2 for giving me incite to write this chapter with your reviews. You guys are awesome :). **

**Shout outs to Brawler278, no you are awesome :). Thank you for enjoying the story.**

**Thanks to everyone else who has read and loved the story's direction so far. I appreciate it.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Kendall growled as he sat in his hotel room. He had been thrown out of the bar for fighting. So, he stumbled his way back to the hotel in a hurry. He didn't need Carlos having sex with some stranger. He had approached the lobby only to witness the latino embraced with the guy from the bar. They had already entered the elevator and the guy was snacking upon Carlos' neck and squeezing his ass. Kendall growled. He raced to take the stairs thinking he could cut them off. He didn't need another man fucking the ass he had loved so much. He left the stairwell only to meet Carlos' hotel room door closing. He wanted to run and bang upon the door but that never happened. He couldn't. He couldn't bring himself to do that seeing as how he was still working out his feeling. He had told Carlos that he thought he was falling for him, but he didn't exactly know what that had implied really. Did he love him enough to give up loving women and love a man? Could he give up on loving women just because he had a strong connection with Carlos? He entered the elevator trying to wrap his head around everything.

* * *

Jo entered their hotel room and spied Kendall sitting on the bed. She smirked as she started towards him removing her jacket, "What's up?"

Kendall had too much on his mind to look at her, "Nothing much."

"So what happened back there?"

Kendall didn't reply.

"It looked like you were kind of jealous to me."

Kendall shot her a look, "What?"

"I'm just saying that maybe you wanted the same thing."

"Huh?"

She sat beside him and placed her hand upon his leg, "With me." She sighed, "I know Carlos is a friend and you don't want to see your friends get hurt. That guy would probably hurt him. I know you don't want to admit it but you're not really a homophobe." She laughed.

Kendall chuckled, "I guess not."

"So I was thinking maybe you don't want me to get hurt and don't want to see me with another guy."

"Look Jo..."

"No." She placed her finger upon his lips, "I was serious when I said I wanted us to fuck to see how it goes." She removed her top to reveal her bare breasts.

One thing Kendall had known was that Jo never really wore underwear she just wore clothing over her naked body. He couldn't help but lick his lips.

Jo chuckled, "Like what you see?" She pulled off her fish net stockings before standing and removing her mini skirt.

Jo stood before Kendall naked and all he could have thought about was the latino. He did just have sex with him more than an hour ago. He couldn't forget him. He growled looking away from the exposed body before him.

"Something wrong?" She frowned.

He turned back to meet her eyes before bringing her down ontp the bed with him and flipping her on her back so that he was on top.

* * *

Jo groaned in frustration as she sat in the hotel's restaurant with her friends eating breakfast. This was the day when they would sign their contracts with the record label. Everyone was excited but she was frustrated. Nothing had happened between her and Kendall last night. He couldn't even get it up. She should have known forcing him into sex with her was a bad idea. He still thought of her as a roommate over a potential romance. She felt like an idiot.

Austin could barely keep his eyes opened. He sipped on his orange juice and groaned. His head was pounding and he was sure he was going to puke his guts out in a minute.

Jett smiled happily as he ate wanting the day to go along as smoothly as it possibly can.

* * *

Kendall stood by the buffet in the restaurant of the hotel and piled his plate with food. He had turned to witness Carlos before him and tried to keep his anger down. He cleared his throat and tried to keep his voice down, "So how was he?"

Carlos turned to witness Kendall beside him, "Who?"

"The guy that you took up to your room."

Carlos shrugged.

Kendall laughed, "I don't think that is an answer."

"Why do you care?" Carlos turned to face him.

"I just do." He tried to avoid glancing down into the latino's eyes.

"Why?" He questioned, "It should not matter to you who I fuck." He walked away.

"Carlos..." Kendall called over to him. He sighed watching as the latino made his way to a lonely table in the corner.

* * *

Kendall and his band sat before the CEO of RocStar as well as a few other members of his legal time within a board room.

Jo sat beside Kendall with butterflies within her stomach. She was excited beyond reason.

Austin yawned trying to figure out what was happening as he sat between Jett and Scooter.

The CEO replied, "Okay, Heffron Drive the terms of the contract is this." He continued, "I will move this band to L.A where I will place you in a house where you will live together before and after you have debuted."

They all nodded.

"You will be given perks, my team and I will tell you how to dress. What to wear. You will be given interviews. Given your own reality show." He smiled down at them, "You debut in three months." He handed Kendall a pen, "I suggest you sign on the dotted line so we can get started because you only have a day to pack up everything you own from Minnesota and make your way back to L.A."

Jett jumped hitting Kendall's hand repeatedly, "Sign man."

Kendall laughed. He accepted the pen and signed his name on the dotted line. He was excited about this new venture that Heffron Drive was now a part of. He knew nothing could go wrong because they were all going to be living out their dream.

The CEO beamed when he was handed back the contract with all their signatures upon it. He handed it to his legal team before glancing back at the band. His attention was drawn to Kendall and Jo who sat side by side, "You two."

Kendall frowned, "What about us two?"

"Ken and Barbie." The CEO smiled.

"That's perfect." One of his associates chuckled.

"Are you two an item yet?"

Jett inclined his ears to the conversation.

Kendall shook his head, "No, we could never work."

The CEO laughed, "Start working. People want to see romances blossoming."

Jo spoke up, "I don't think so."

The CEO blinked, "Well, I guess we would have to find someone else to match this pair with." He stated, "You are both good looking people. I still like the name Ken and Barbie though." He turned to his legal team, "Make that a thing. I want to give people around Hollywood something to talk about."

"But..." Kendall tried to object before Jett pushed at his shoulders.

The CEO clapped, "Okay, tonight we would be having a party for this new band. We would introduce you to the artists that are a part of this label and your new Manager will be flying in from New York in two days to meet you." He turned to Scooter, "You will be assisted by this veteran manager. She is really good."

"Our manager is going to be a chick?" Jett questioned.

"Is that a problem?" The CEO asked.

"No." Austin shook his head.

"Ok, cool. Since you are officially signed let's show you where you will be living." He grinned.

* * *

Kendall and his band pulled up to a house situated on top of a hill in the Hollywood Hills. His eyes marveled at how massive the house was. He stepped out of the van and elevated his eyes up two stores at the many balconies and windows.

The band was given their own legal assistant, Jennifer who would help the band's transition go smoothly and who would assist in negotiating any deals that the band was offered.

Austin grinned as he and Jett jumped for joy at their new home.

Jennifer unlocked the front door and entered with the band closely behind. She spoke while escorting the band into their new home, "This house was originally bought by RocStar to house another band who had signed with us."

"What happened?" Jo questioned.

"They were worked out of their contract with us."

"You can do that?" Jett frowned, "Why would anyone want to do that?"

Jennifer replied, "They had their reasons." She walked into the great room which housed the kitchen, dinning room and sitting room, "This house has eight bedrooms, and thirteen full baths."

Jett whistled.

"You have a pool table, ping pong table, media room, exercise and game room, Jacuzzi and a pool out back." She handed each of them a key to the house, "You will all have your own key, and so does your manager who you will meet in two days. Your stuff will be brought over from your hotel shortly. So enjoy." She beamed, "The house is yours." She replied, "Just don't break anything." She left.

Jett turned to Kendall, "Tell me that I am fucking dreaming."

"You're not fucking dreaming." He glanced around the great room, "None of us are fucking dreaming."

* * *

Kendall sat within their new sitting room and turned on their flat screen t.v. He chuckled when he heard the sound blasting through the sound system. They were living the life.

Jo sat next to Kendall, "Hey."

"Oh hey." He flipped through the many channels.

"Um..." She started.

Kendall turned to witness her eyes, "About last night..."

"It's fine."

"Really?"

Jo turned her eyes away from him, "I shouldn't have forced myself onto you. I mean you just broke up with Lucy and you don't even like me that way."

"But?" Kendall added.

"I can't stop being mad and frustrated."

"That we didn't have sex?"

She nodded, "And that you fucked somebody else while we were here but you can't fuck me."

"Jo..."

"I understand it now." She tried not to sound bitter, "You only think of me as a roommate and nothing more. I probably am a sister to you."

Kendall never thought of her like that but maybe she was his little sister, "You probably are."

Jo nodded, "I don't think I can live with that. You have awakened feelings I never thought I had for you Kendall."

He nodded knowing that he had made a shit decision to try and have sex with her, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry isn't good enough." She left.

He let out an exhausted sigh. He didn't need the drama, he was already trying to wrap his mind around other things. He turned off the flat screen and pulled out his cell phone searching for the latino's number. He exited their new home and stood in the driveway.

* * *

Carlos lay in bed reading a magazine and contemplating his conversation with Kendall earlier that morning. The blond was jealous and that had excited Carlos, but he did not want to show it. Last night he hadn't slept with the guy he brought to his room. It turned out that he had his mind on Kendall the whole time and kicked the other guy out. He didn't know why he was still falling hard for a guy who was too confused to admit that he wanted to be with him and just do it. He felt his cell phone buzzing under him and answered.

"Hey." Kendall's voice rang out.

Carlos beamed, "Hey yourself." But he shouldn't sound too eager. He didn't want to sound too eager but he was. He didn't quite know what was going on with he and Kendall just yet.

"What are you doing?"

"I am bed." He heard Kendall moan out and bit his bottom lip, "You?"

"Record label got us a house. We are moving in." He beamed.

Carlos nodded, "Great."

"So I want you to come over." He whispered into his cell phone while peering over his shoulders.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I want you to see my new place."

"You sure you don't want me to see your bedroom?"

"That too." Kendall chuckled, "RocStar is hosting a party for us tonight for signing with them. I want you to come." He sighed, "I want to... I want to talk about us." He let out.

Carlos smiled, "You mean that?"

"I do." He replied sincerely.

"Okay, I would be there."

"You better be." Kendall replied before witnessing a car pull up their driveway.

"Kendall?" Carlos called out when he didn't hear him over the phone.

Kendall replied, "Sorry babe I will have to call you back." He ended the call.

Carlos beamed, "He called me babe." He squealed.

* * *

Kendall turned to the woman who had exited the car and was making her way towards him. He turned to witness a team of five other people along with her, "May I help you?"

"Yes you may." She smiled, "My name is Joie and I am the band's new stylist."

"We get a stylist?" Kendall questioned as he witnessed her buzz cut.

"It was in the contract."

Kendall nodded, "Okay, right this way." He escorted her through the front door.

* * *

Kendall sat before the mirror within his new master bathroom as Cleo, a member of Joie's team styled his hair. He glanced up at Cleo's pink and blue hair and chuckled. Why was he always paired with the gay guys?

Cleo clipped the ends off the blond's now chestnut locks and beamed, "So you have anyone special in your life?"

"Why do you ask?" He blushed.

"Well your boss wanted to pair you with the other blonde right?"

"Yeah?"

"You said no, so you must have someone." He placed down his scissors and took up his flat iron.

"It's complicated."

"Oh really?" He laughed, "It's always complicated with you straight guys. With gay guys we never think that much."

"I bet."

Cleo nodded while making the final touches on Kendall's new hair.

* * *

Carlos stepped into the lounge after putting away his cell phone. He was gotten the directions from Kendall and made it clear to his driver where he was going and that he couldn't be late. He heard music being mixed loudly from a DJ booth as it sat above the crowd of people gathered around drinking and dancing. He spotted a few men at the bar who were giving him slutry looks and just beamed. This was what he liked most about L.A. Gay men were not too afraid to look or touch while out in public. He felt a gentle hand upon his shoulder and turned to witness emerald pools before him.

"You came." He spoke above the noise.

Carlos nodded, "Why wouldn't I?" His eyes sparkled at the sight of Kendall's new hair. He loved it. It made him look very sexy.

"I mean since last night." He bowed his head.

"Nothing happened." Carlos smiled elevating his voice a little when the beat picked up.

Kendall's heart fluttered as he glanced at the latino. He pulled him towards a table where the rest of the band was sitting along with a few others and introduced him, "This is Carlos."

Jett rang out, "Hey dude."

Carlos nodded with a smile. Jett now had black hair with red highlights at the tips. It made him look more bad ass in his opinion. His attention then fell on Austin who was chatting it up with a few women at their table. His hair was cut into a mohawk which wasn't too unexpected for him.

Jo growled. 'Why was he always where the band was?' She knew that the latino was the reason why they had gotten their opportunity but it was not like they owed him anything. She fingered her new brunette locks before turning her eyes away not really understanding why Kendall wanted to include him in their celebration.

Carlos sat next to Kendall and witnessed the eyes upon him and felt a little self conscious.

Cleo, who was sitting at the table motioned to the latino, "So you are the special someone." It was more of a statement than a question.

"What?" Carlos frowned.

"Nothing." He settled back into his seat.

* * *

The CEO of RocStar stood upon the stage that was at the far corner of the lounge and stood before Heffron Drive. He held a microphone within his hands, "I am introducing a new band called Heffron Drive. They would make their first debut in three months."

The crowd that was gathered clapped.

"We plan to take over the rock and pop scene by storm." He replied glancing at the band, "They are talented and good-looking. I would fuck them all if I had the chance."

The crowd laughed.

Kendall chuckled while glancing towards Carlos and giving him a wink.

Jo witnessed the latino's eyes upon Kendall and the thoughts within her mind began churning.

The CEO turned to the band, "I have a few endorsement deals lined up for the band. Like I do all my bands. First is a contract deal with T-mobile and Apple." He chuckled, "You all will be getting new phones and electronics. Make me proud guys." He clapped.

The crowd clapped.

"No shit!" Jett squealed when he was handed a new Iphone.

Austin laughed, "This company fucking rocks mate."

Kendall held up his new cell phone as a photo was snapped of him and his band.

* * *

Carlos and Kendall entered Kendall's new home with their lips latched together.

Kendall closed the front door with his foot pulling the latino towards the grand staircase.

Carlos smiled into the kiss as he felt strong hands pulling him up the stairs and towards Kendall's bedroom.

Kendall closed his bedroom door and turned to the latino who was already seated on his bed and removing his v-neck tee.

"Nice room." Carlos looked around the spacious bedroom. He was about to open his lips before he felt himself being forced upon his back.

"Stop talking." Kendall replied kissing down the latino's torso.

Carlos arched his back and moaned out, "Oh Kendall~"

* * *

Jo entered their house and sighed. Kendall had disappeared which had bothered her immensely. Carlos had even left the party to go back to his hotel. They were leaving for Minnesota in the morning to pack up their stuff and everyone was leaving to get ready to leave besides Jett, Austin and Scooter who were still partying with the label. She made her way up their grand staircase and approached her bedroom door. Kendall's bedroom was right down the hall. She could just check to see if he had made it home alright. It was after two in the morning and she didn't want him to go missing when they had to catch a flight in a few hours. She started to make the track to his bedroom door.

* * *

Carlos felt Kendall's lips upon his neck and moaned. He pulled Kendall's lips to meet his in a battle for dominance. He felt Kendall's hands removing his belt and stopped him.

"What's the matter?" Kendall looked down at him.

"Listen...I know you are still confused and I don't want this to confuse you even more."

"What do you mean?"

"What happened between you and Jo and you and Lucy..."

"No, I don't want to be with Jo."

"What about Lucy?"

Kendall shook his head.

"Do you want me because you don't want to see me with anyone else or because you just want me for the sex?"

"Can't I say both?"

"Kendall..." Carlos whined.

"What?" He sighed, "I don't want to see you with another guy." He replied honestly, "I want you to only have one guy on your mind."

Carlos pointed at Kendall playfully, "That's you right?"

"That's me." Kendall laughed, "I may be confused about this whole gay thing but I know I love being with you and I want to be with you right now."

Carlos nodded pulling Kendall's head down so their lips could touch once more.

* * *

Jo heard noises coming from behind Kendall's bedroom door and wanted to knock but she stopped her fist from performing the act. She was frustrated knowing that Kendall had possibly dragged another chick from the party to woe her instead of wanting to be with her. She opened his bedroom door slowly not wanting to see him in the act but to know what she was up against. She succeeded in opening the door so it stood ajar and peeped in to see Carlos locking lips with Kendall as they sat upon his bed removing each others clothing. She slowly and swifty closed the door in horror. She placed her hand upon her mouth and disappeared towards her bedroom.


	9. Under new management

Kendall stood within his band's garage packing up their equipment along with Scooter and a few movers that their record label had hired. Kendall had already finished packing up his room and turned his lease over to his land lord. Jo had packed up her stuff and left Kendall on his own claiming she was going to visit her family before they were scheduled to head back to L.A. He had already visited his mom and Katie who had agreed to travel to L.A to visit him on their breaks. Kendall beamed thinking about how much better their lives were already after signing with RocStar. They were already given the private jet to use anytime they needed it. Their lives were never going to be the same.

* * *

Carlos squealed with excitement as he sat with his best friends Logan and James within his private lounge area within the club.

Logan smiled at Carlos' enthusiasm.

"So after we arrived in L.A we fucked, then after he got signed we fucked, and we fucked last night." He beamed.

"Is it just me or does he want you only for a fuck?" James questioned.

"Stop it." Carlos sounded, "He told me that he is falling in love with me."

"Oh, honey." Logan started, "That's what every guy says to get you into bed."

"Kendall is different." Carlos defended.

"Girl listen to us." James stated, "He is straight."

"Not after being with me." Carlos replied, "He admitted that after he first met me I made his heart flutter."

"Could it just be that he was about to have a heart attack?" Logan questioned.

James laughed.

Carlos frowned, "You're my friends why aren't you happy for me?"

"We don't want you to get hurt mami." James sounded, "We love you."

Logan nodded, "We are only looking out for you."

"I know you are but I know Kendall wants to be with me."

James and Logan shared a look before Logan asked.

"So, he is going to be in L.A. How is this little romance going to work?"

Carlos shrugged, "I will figure it out."

"So are you going to fly out every weekend when he wants that ass?"

Logan sipped his cocktail, "You did give it up every night. You expect him to wait?"

James shook his head, "My man wants it all the time."

Logan glanced into James' eyes and licks his lips, "You know that's right."

"Guys." Carlos rolled his eyes, "We will figure it out."

"I hope so."

"Yeah, I don't want to sound like a downer but allot of temptation is in L.A." James hummed.

Carlos glared at his best friend, "I said we have it handled."

"Okay."

* * *

Kendall packed the last pieces of the garage upon a truck that would be on its way to L.A. He took on glance at the garage and sighed. He had already put it up for sale hoping to use the money from it and put it towards his mother and Katie's move to L.A while he and his band got settled. They had already signed a five million dollar deal with the record label which meant that each member of the band would receive five million dollars after a full year if the terms of their contract had been met. So he had no disposable income. He was glad that he was living off of their record label until they began to make money on their own.

Scooter let out an exhausted sigh, "I'm going to miss this place."

"Yeah. It was where we all shared our dreams of one day making it to where we are now."

"Yeah." He replied, "L.A is a whole new world."

"It sure is."

"So you ready to meet with the new manager tomorrow?"

"Dude I am stocked." He laughed.

Scooter glanced down at his watch, "I promised my mom I would have lunch with her before I leave. You have plans?"

Kendall nodded, "Yeah man. You go ahead and have fun. I will be cool."

Scooter nodded before making his way to his car and leaving Kendall with his thoughts as he remained behind.

* * *

Lucy entered Carlos' private lounge area with a few papers within her hands, "Mr. Garcia." She smiled.

"Hello, Ms. Stone." James beamed.

"Lucy!" Logan sounded.

"Hello." She smiled, "It's great to see you."

"Same here." James winked.

She turned to her boss, "We have a new band coming in the day after tomorrow."

"Did I sign off on that?" Carlos winced.

Lucy nodded, "It was about a month ago. The manager of the band met with you." She tried to refresh his memory.

Carlos blinked.

"Come on Carlos." She sighed.

Carlos shrugged, "I don't remember."

"What has gotten into you during that trip to L.A, you always remember stuff?"

James snickered.

Carlos shot up a glare.

"Am I missing something?" Lucy glanced between the two men.

Logan shook his head, "It's just a little inside joke."

James chuckled, "More like a big one."

Carlos stood up, "Fine. I remember." He replied to Lucy before turning to James, "You are so dead." He left his private lounge followed by Lucy.

* * *

Jett sat at the bar with Austin at the Hot Spot Lounge and Casino. He had a glass of whiskey before him which he was sipping with glee.

The bartender rang out, "You know that I can get fired for giving you a drink before operational hours right?"

"Oh buzz off mate." Austin sounded, "We know the bender who owns this pub."

Jett nodded, "We are rock stars mate." He tried to mock Austin's accent while failing miserably.

Austin pushed his shoulders, "What did I tell you about mimicking me accent? It's not cool mate."

"Sorry. I didn't know you were so fucking emotional." Jett laughed.

Austin flipped him off, "Stick this up your arse hole."

"I'm a rock star babe I could pay someone to stick it up there for me."

The bartender glanced between the two laughing men and walked away from the bar.

* * *

Kendall entered Carlos' club and spotted Lucy walking down the pair of stairs that led up to the offices. He called out to her, "Hello Lucy."

She glanced down at him and beamed. She found her footing and ran down the few steps and fell into his arms, "Oh, God I've missed you."

He smiled, "Oh."

She released herself from his arms, "I've been thinking."

"Okay."

"I want to um..." She glanced within his emerald eyes and licked her lips, "I want to take back the things I had said."

Kendall blinked. He didn't know what to say at this moment.

"I want to get back together with you. I was wrong. We could be something special."

Kendall sighed, "Lucy look..."

She nodded.

"I..." He didn't want to break another girl's heart but he felt like he had to. He was packing up his life in Minnesota and moving on. He needed to move on from her because she was not the one he wanted.

She placed a kiss upon his lips.

He was taken off guard not knowing what to do in this situation.

* * *

Carlos couldn't move. He was making his way down the stairs in his club and couldn't look away from the scene in front of him. He saw emerald eyes looking back at him and he wanted to cry. He had believed Kendall when he had said he wanted nothing to do with Lucy, now he wasn't so sure.

Kendall pulled away from Lucy. He said sincerely, "I don't want to be with you."

"What?"

He nodded, "I came here to say that and not reconnect with you."

She bowed her head.

"You were right the first time. I was looking for that special someone I had in my bed that night in New York."

Lucy looked up into his eyes, "Did you find her?"

Kendall nodded meekly.

"What's her name?"

"Lucy..." He shook his head.

"Okay." She replied, "I guess I can live with that." She kissed his cheek, "I hope this mysterious girl makes you happy."

Kendall locked his eyes with Carlos, "Oh, she does."

Lucy left his side making her way towards the stage.

Kendall made his way up the stairs and stopped on the step next to the latino, "She kissed me."

"I never once..."

"I know." He replied, "I told her there is already someone special in my life."

Carlos met Kendall eyes, "You did?"

He nodded.

"So what does that mean for us when you go back to L.A?"

Kendall blinked. He hadn't thought about anything pass this morning.

* * *

Kendall entered Carlos' townhouse and whistled, "Nice place." He let his eyes roam around the open space to witness the white designer kitchen, blue grand entertainment room and quaint dinning room.

"Not as nice as yours though." He stated.

Kendall allowed Carlos to lead him up a pair of stairs towards his bedroom.

Carlos opened the double doors leading into his bedroom and entered into his walk-in closet.

Kendall smiled as he sat upon Carlos' bed bouncing a little upon it.

The latino walked out of his closet dressed in shorts and a tank.

Kendall smiled up at him.

"So about what we were saying at the club."

"Yeah."

"How are we going to work?" He sat next to Kendall. He bit his bottom lip before replying again, "I mean last night was amazing..."

Kendall winked at him, "It sure was." He grabbed the latino by his chin and pulled him into a kiss.

Carlos broke the kiss, "What are we?"

"What do you mean?"

Carlos shrugged with downcast eyes.

"Tell me?" He pleaded.

The latino glanced with emerald eyes, "Am I your boyfriend?"

Kendall beamed as he nodded repeatedly.

Carlos squealed, "Okay."

"You're concerned about me leaving?"

"Yeah."

"I am." He continued, "Are we official, do we tell people?"

Kendall shook his head, "I told you I am still confused about this gay thing, but that doesn't mean I don't want to be with you."

"You just don't want to come out yet?"

Kendall nodded, "I hope that is okay."

Carlos sighed, "I guess I can live with that."

"Cool." Kendall took his hands within his own, "I just want you to know that L.A can not keep us a part."

"But you're going to be so far away from me."

"We would work it out."

"How?" He sighed, "My friend's think it is pointless. And since I have given up the ass you might find other ways because there is so much temptation."

Kendall laughed.

Carlos pouted.

"I'm sorry it's just that they couldn't be more wrong."

"You mean that?"

He nodded, "I would never do anything to hurt you."

"I would hold you to that."

Kendall bit down on his bottom lip, "So I have already turned over my place to my land lord, put my garage up for sale and put everything on the truck to travel to L.A." He continued, "I have no place else to stay besides my car or my mom's house."

"I am thinking you don't want to sleep in your car or at your mom's house."

"Correct."

"You can stay here." Carlos beamed, "Give us some time to spend together before you leave."

Kendall smirked, "I have something I want to give you before I leave."

* * *

Camille stood before the new band that she was now managing. She was told by the record label that Scooter, the band's manager would be working along with her as a way to gain exposure and experience. She looked at him more of an intern. She didn't mind taking people under her wing and training them once they knew that she was in charge and didn't get in her way. Her glance fell upon Kendall and she smiled, "You." She motioned for him to step forward, "Eyebrows."

Kendall swallowed as he motioned his way towards her. He stood before her and grinned, "The name is Kendall." He didn't know how to react around her. They had only just met her when she had arrived at their house. She had her own key so she was allowed entry anytime she wanted. It was cool but she seemed more of a bitch so they knew her having her own key was a bad idea.

"I know your name." She chuckled, "The CEO wanted you and Barbie over there to get together. Why did you say no?"

Jo cleared her throat, "Oh, Kendall already has someone special he is seeing." She replied innocently with a little sparkle within her eyes. She had known for sometime that Kendall was with Carlos. She had seen it with her own eyes. On top of everything she had even noticed that he had spent his final night with him on account that Carlos was the one who had dropped him off at the airport. She should have sensed it before. The guy she was falling for was gay. Her life was messed up behind reason.

Kendall's heart dropped. He turned to Jo and couldn't tell if she knew his big secret or if she was referring to Lucy. He hadn't made any mention of either to her so he was dying to know what she was referring to.

Camille grinned, "Do tell."

Kendall coughed out, "Um..."

Jo intervened, "Kind of a secret romance. He is still too shy to come out of the closet and reveal her."

Jett snickered, "You make him sound gay."

Austin questioned, "Who is she?"

"No one you know." Kendall's mouth suddenly felt dry.

Camille wanted answers, "I need to know."

Kendall turned his attention to their new manager, "Can we please not do this here?"

"Then where?" She sighed, "You debut in a month, the public wants to know and needs to know every intimate detail of this band."

"Why should it?" Kendall questioned.

"You know nothing about selling yourselves to the industry." Camille shook her head.

Jett raised his hand, "Can I date Jo?"

"No." Camille shot him down.

Kendall frowned, "Wait...What? We debut in a month? The label said three months."

"The label got it wrong." She started, "In one month you will debut. In three months you would start filming your new reality show. We need to sell you to the public. Every intimate detail will be revealed."

Kendall swallowed a lump that was lodged in his throat.

Camille turned to Kendall, "Hold on to your special someone because once you make your debut to the world there will be no more hiding."

"I have nothing to hide." Kendall stated.

"Then who is this special someone?"

Kendall only shook his head.

Jo felt somewhat empowered by knowing Kendall's secret that she knew he couldn't keep for long.

* * *

Jett opened the doors of their new french door refrigerator and pulled out a beer. He turned to his best friend who was sitting a top of the counter-top island looking as though he had the world on his shoulders, "So who is she?"

"What?" Kendall was pulled out of his thoughts.

"Who is this mysterious special someone Jo was talking about?" Jett opened his beer and chugged it.

"No one you know."

"Did you meet someone before we left?" He questioned tossing the empty beer bottle in the trash, "Oh, is it the girl from the hotel?" Jett wiggled his eye brows.

Kendall blushed.

"It is the girl from the hotel." He laughed, "I knew it."

Kendall jumped down from the counter, "No, you don't."

"You're blushing dude. So that pussy had you coming back huh?"

Kendall laughed, "Can we not talk about this?"

"So why the secrecy?" Jett questioned, "Is she a hooker, prostitute?" He winced, "Transgender?"

Kendall pushed at his shoulders, "No."

"Then what?"

Kendall opened his lips and was about to speak words...


	10. Trying to hide you

The CEO of RocStar raised his eyes to witness the latino walking through his office doors followed by his assistant, "Hey."

"Hello." Carlos took a seat on a couch that was situated in the far corner of the room away from the doors.

The CEO focused his eyes upon his assistant who stood before him.

"Mr. Garcia is here to see you about a new band and Ms. Roberts called about your band Heffron Drive."

Carlos' ears perked up as he beamed. He hadn't seen Kendall for two weeks now. The only contact they have had within those two weeks apart was sexting, and skype. He missed his boyfriend and he knew Kendall missed him too. Last night they had attempted to jerk off together over skype but their connect was cut short. He was frustrated and wanted to feel his boyfriend's dick up his ass. It has been too long. He only hoped that his visit would be a treat and that he could be with Kendall like he wanted to.

The assistant continued, "The band would be ready for their debut."

"Excellent. Let Ms. Roberts know that I will be expecting the band in the studio tomorrow. I want to hear what they have been doing these last few weeks."

"Yes sir." She replied before taking her leave.

The CEO licked his lips approaching his double doors and locking them. He turned to Carlos with a smirk.

Carlos shook his head, "I am here for business."

The CEO settled beside him and kissed his lips, "That's what you said the last time."

Carlos pulled away, "No, I am serious this time."

"Like you were the last time when you wanted me to sign my current band?" He kissed down the latino's jaw line.

Carlos closed his eyelids and moaned. He knew it was wrong but he hadn't felt contact in so long he needed to feel something. He reopened his eyelids and pulled away, "They are good."

"Well, we will just see how good they are when the numbers come in."

"Kendall is amazing." He blushed.

The CEO laughed. He glanced down at the latino's flushed cheeks, "Don't tell me you are fucking him too."

Carlos swallowed.

"You are fucking the Ken doll." He grinned, "I knew something was up the moment he objected to forming a relationship with that chick."

"You wanted him to be with Jo for the band and he said no?" Carlos heart melted, "He doesn't want to hurt me."

"Yeah, he is a real peach." He replied annoyed, "When the fuck did you two happen?"

Carlos shrugged, "It just kind of did. He put his dick up my ass and before you knew it we couldn't stop fucking."

"So he initiated the first fuck?"

"Yes." Carlos blushed.

"So what does that make you two?"

"Boyfriends." Carlos beamed.

The CEO sighed getting up from his seat, "So that means we would stop fucking?"

"Yeah, I am in a relationship now Wayne Wayne."

"Shit." He groaned, "I liked you ass."

Carlos giggled, "So how is my boyfriend doing?"

"Are you official?"

"He doesn't want anyone to know yet."

"So he is still in the closet?" Wayne Wayne beamed, "Great."

"No." Carlos stood to his feet, "You will not out him Dooley."

He winced, "You know I hate it when you use my real name."

"Don't fuck this up for me. I really like him."

"Okay I wouldn't." He licked his lips as he towered over the latino, "So how about one more fuck for old times sake?"

* * *

Kendall panted as he fell to the floor after their intense choreography. He didn't know why his band had to learn choreography if they were playing instruments. He had heard what their CEO had stated about their band being a rock pop band. He hated that. He didn't want to be categorized as a pop band. Right now his thighs were aching and he was a little sexually frustrated. He hadn't seen his boyfriend in two weeks and now he was feeling miserable and moody. Jett had seen the change in him and had wanted to help. He steered clear of Jett seeing as how he never did answer his question about who he was dating. He had told him that he had wanted to keep it a secret until the time was right, but that was not enough for Jett because he would still ask about his secret lover. And even though Kendall was out every night partying with the others they still would question and watch his every move. He was starting to hate living together.

Jo sat her hips upon the floor next to Kendall, "Some pretty intense stuff huh?"

"Yeah." Kendall nodded.

"So Jett wants us to go out again tonight."

Kendall groaned. He glared into the eyes of the brunette. He was sensing some type of ulterior motive that they were hiding.

"What?" Jo questioned.

"Why do I feel like you and Jett are keeping an eye on me?"

"We're not." She avoided his eyes not wanting to share with him the real reasons she was keeping him within close range.

"What do you know?"

"Huh?" She glanced within his emerald pools and tried not to spill all of her secrets.

"You told Camille two weeks ago that I have someone special. Do you think that Lucy and I are back together?"

Jo shook her head against the wind, "I didn't even think about that."

"Then who?"

Jo cleared her throat and rose to her feet, "I don't think Carlos would like me being so close to you."

"Why would you...?" His eyes widened in shook, "Jo look..."

"No it's okay." He held up his hand to stop his words, "I don't completely understand but I guess I would have to. You made your choice."

"Jo." He stood to his feet in agony. His thighs were still sore, "I didn't chose to be."

"Oh." She licked her lips, "So how does it work?"

"How does what work?" He peered over his shoulders before whispering, "The sex?"

"No." Jo chuckled, "He is back home and you are here."

"We are making it work."

"How?"

"Well through skype and other stuff." He blushed.

Jo witnessed Kendall's red cheeks and replied, "Oh, I am sorry to have asked."

"It's fine."

"So we are going out again tonight. Jett really wants you to join us."

"Cool."

Jo rolled her eyes as she watched as Kendall limped away. She couldn't believe that she had lost him to a gay guy. The only thing she had wanted Kendall for was a fuck so she could see if her feelings were real. If they weren't they could go back to having a relationship that they once had. She just needed clarification, but she guessed she couldn't get one now that Kendall had enjoyed taking it up the ass. She groaned making her way out the dance studio.

* * *

Kendall and his band stood in the recording booth as they recorded their track single. The record label had told them that on the day of their debut they needed to have at least three singles ready. They had informed the band about cutting an EP record which would comprise of eight songs. Since Kendall and Jett did all the writing for the band that meant that they would have to put in allot of overtime to make sure that their songs were up to the label's standards.

Jett placed his guitar over his shoulders. He heard as Kendall struck the cords of his guitar and as Austin beat upon the drums before singing, "You, you walked into the room on a Friday afternoon. That's when I saw you for the first time."

Kendall harmonized with Jett, "And I was paralyzed."

Jett continued, "I had a million things to say, but none of them came out that day. 'Cause I was never one of those guys that always had the best lies."

Kendall ripped through his guitar, "Time stopped ticking. My hands keep shaking and you don't even know that."

Jett and Kendall sang, "I try to speak, but girl you got me tongue-tied. I try to breathe but I'm f-f-f-frozen inside. I try to move but I'm stuck in my shoes. You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed. I see you walking, but all you do is pass me by. Can't even talk, cause words don't come into my mind. I'd make a move if I had the guts to. But I'm paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed."

Their instruments suddenly stopped when they heard Camille breath out from the other side of the glass, "I want Kendall to sing the first verse and Jett to sing the second."

"Why?"

"I just do. It would sound better that way. And we will have to change the arrangement a little."

Kendall groaned.

Jett nodded, "That's cool."

"I guess." Kendall hissed he didn't like how the label was changing everything around. He and Jett had written the song perfectly. There was nothing wrong with it. Now they had to change it. He hated that.

* * *

Carlos felt dirty and more like a cheater. He ascended from Wayne Wayne's dick and pulled up his trousers. He couldn't believe he had done this again. He had done it many times before as a negotiation ploy to get bands from Minnesota signed to top agents in L.A and New York. He knew all of the big players within the music world and knew which ones he could sell his ass to to get a record deal signed. When he had met Kendall and his band he had seen their potential. At first he was upset with Kendall for not acknowledging him and set him up with a flake but after he had settled his anxieties he requested a meeting with Wayne Wayne. He knew that getting a deal out of RocStar was hard to do and Wayne Wayne would only sign two artists a year from small towns if they were worth a shit. He had to prove to him that Kendall's band was worth a shit, and in order to do that he had to sell his ass. He knew it was wrong but after doing it for so long he grew accustomed to it. That was until his conscious got the best of him and he started looking for love. He knew he had found something in Kendall and didn't want to fuck it up. He hadn't planned to fuck Wayne Wayne but he had another band who was filled with potential. He knew Wayne Wayne wouldn't give them a second look because he already had signed Kendall's band and another band from Kentucky. It would be a hard sell so Carlos was going to have to look elsewhere.

Wayne Wayne spanked Carlos ass and laughed, "I love that ass."

Carlos moved away from his gasps, "This can never happen again."

"Wouldn't want your boyfriend to find out."

"Don't even joke about that."

Wayne Wayne got up from the couch and buckled his belt, "Your secret is safe with me."

"I hope so." He beamed, "I am going to surprise him." He left the CEO's office.

* * *

Kendall relaxed in their hot tub out back and moaned as the jets soothed his muscles.

"We are leaving now mate." Austin rang.

Kendall nodded, "I am sorry I can't make it."

"Pussy." Jett stood at the sliding doors.

"If I weren't in this hot tub I would fuck you up Jett."

"Leave it for your mystery girl." He laughed.

Jo walked downstairs in a mini dress and some six inch pumps. She heard a few whistles being sounded and blushed, "I'm ready. Where is Kendall?"

"In the hot tub." Scooter replied as he retrieved a few keys from the kitchen counter.

Jo frowned. She walked out back to the hot tub and groaned, "What the hell Kendall."

"Too much dancing."

Austin chuckled, "Let's go." He grabbed a reluctant Jo and headed out of the front door.

Jo exited their house and glanced up at the starry sky, "I hate leaving him alone."

"He will be fine." Jett took Jo's arm and led her towards their van.

Scooter got in the driver seat while everyone packed into the van and drove away.

* * *

Kendall left the hot tub moving his muscles happily. All he needed was to sit in front of his computer screen and have a nice chat with his boyfriend. He was still getting used to calling the latino his boyfriend and it had a good fucking ring to it. He had texted him earlier but had gotten no reply. He hoped everything was okay and they would have time to have fun in front of the computer tonight. He heard the door bell sound and opened the door to witness the latino standing right in front of him. He pulled Carlos inside and crashed his lips onto his.

Carlos placed his hands to the nape of Kendall's neck as he felt Kendall's hands squeezing his ass. He moaned as their lips fought against each other. He had missed the feeling of his boyfriend and would be damned if his night was going to be ruined.

Kendall was the first to break the kiss, "What are you doing here?"

The latino panted, "I have some business I have to take care of." He turned his eyes away from his boyfriend. Was it really considered cheating if it was only for business? He couldn't wrap his head around it just yet.

Kendall pulled his boyfriend's lips back to his own inserting his tongue within his mouth as he tasted the latino licking and sucking everything he had to offer.

* * *

Carlos' head fell back onto Kendall's shoulder as he locked lips with him.

Kendall stood behind Carlos as he pushed him into the pool table. His arms was around his hips and his dick was pressed up against his ass. He had waited for this for too long. He needed to be inside his boyfriend.

Carlos pulled onto Kendall's bottom lip as he bent forward resting his hands upon the pool table. He felt the head of Kendall's dick at the entrance of his ass and moaned, "Mmm~"

Kendall head fell back as he inserted his dick slowly into Carlos' tight walls. He braced himself as the feeling of his dick being hugged was overwhelming. He leaned over Carlos' back and placed kisses down his neck.

"Oafff~" Carlos felt Kendall slid all the way in and felt some guilt raising. He had Wayne Wayne's dick up his ass two hours ago. He was scared that Kendall would break up with him but that thought soon fled his mind as he felt the rhytm of Kendall's hips as they moved back and forth.

Kendall squeezed Carlos' ass, "So fucking good~"

"Fuck me~"

Kendall increased the rhythm of his thrusts on every reentry, "God I've missed this ass." He licked his lips as he angled his hips to hit Carlos' sweet spot.

Carlos yelped as he bit down on his bottom lip and moaned, "Mmm~"

"That's right baby. I want you to remember this dick." Kendall replied, "When you go back home I want you to think about this dick. I'm gonna fuck you so hard you wouldn't be able to stand for a week." He held onto Carlos' hips pushing them aggressively onto his dick.

"Yeah~"

* * *

Jo rolled her eyes as a guy bought her a drink at the bar.

"You are beautiful." He replied within her ears over the loud music.

"Is that a line?" She replied over the noise.

He shook his head and shouted, "Not even in a little bit."

Jo found herself smiling. She fingered a strand of her hair which got his attention and offered her a seat at his booth.

* * *

Jett danced with a few girls out on the dance floor and beamed. He was loving their new lives in L.A. He knew their time here was still critical though because there had to be a good reception on their debut. They needed to work hard and get the public to like them. So far they were working overtime. The CEO had mentioned a reality show which would be interesting since he knew the American public would love him. He had reservations about Austin and Scooter but all in all he was willing to give L.A a shot.

* * *

Kendall lay in bed with the sheets up to his waist as he ran his fingers through his boyfriend's hair.

Carlos lay under the sheets and swirled his tongue over his boyfriend's dick. He was bobbing his head to the rhythm of Kendall's moans as he jiggled his balls within his hands.

Kendall felt his toes curling as he arched his back. He moaned feeling the sensation of an orgasm approaching.

"Hey Kendall..." Jett walked into Kendall's bedroom and his eyes widened when he saw someone bobbing their head under Kendall's sheets, "Shit!" He laughed.

After the lust had cleared from Kendall's eyes he shot a glare at Jett, "What the fuck dude?"

"I wanted to see if you wanted some takeout." He chuckled looking at the figure who was under Kendall's sheets, "I would offer some to your friend but I supposed she already is full."

Austin appeared beside Jett as they stood under Kendall's door frame, "Full of your cum."

Jett burst out laughing, "That was a good one dude."

"Out!" Kendall shouted trying to sit up so as to not reveal Carlos under the sheets.

"Whatever you want dude." Jett held his hand over the door knob, "But when she is done you think she can do me?"

"I wanted next." Austin whined.

"Get the fuck out!" Kendall placed his hand upon his T.V remote which was on the bedside table and threw it towards the door.

Jett closed the door within a snicker, "You missed." He replied as he stood on the outside of the door.

"Well next time I wouldn't." Kendall sounded tip toeing out of bed and racing to his door to lock it.

"You're no fun."

He heard Jett reply on the other side of the door and rolled his eyes, "Go to bed."

"Fine."

He placed his ears to the door and heard distant mumbling. He turned to Carlos who was still laying under the covers, "I am so sorry about that." He pulled the covers from over Carlos' head.

"No it's fine." Carlos licked his lips glancing down at his boyfriend's leaky dick, "I just feel sorry that you couldn't cum."

"How about we finish this in the bathroom?"

Carlos smiled jumping onto his boyfriend's back as he carried him towards the showers.

* * *

**I hope you have enjoyed and REVIEW!**


	11. Coming to terms

**Thank you WOWcow I hope you liked the chapter where Jo confessed Kendall's secret. Well privately lol.**

**Thanks to annabellex2 in this chapter Kendall will start to open up a little bit and relax. I just hope he doesn't shut himself off again... oops I said too much -pins lips-**

**Thanks to Green-eyed rusher I feel your frustration, but is it really business or cheating? I guess we would find out later when everything blows over...oops I said too much -pins lips-**

**Thanks to the awesome Luvmemuch24 your comments are great! They make my day. And no, You are amazing! :).**

**ENJOY another chapter peeps.**

* * *

Carlos woke up with his head upon Kendall's chest. He beamed with as he stretched.

Kendall palmed the shorter man's ass as his fingers traveled down Carlos' ass hole.

Carlos bit down on his bottom lip arching his back as he spread his legs wider placing his right leg over Kendall's so that he could have better access to his ass hole.

Kendall glanced down at the latino in his arms and crushed his lips onto his own. He inserted two fingers into the latino.

Carlos broke the kiss and screamed, "AHHH~"

Kendall crushed his lips upon Carlos', "Shhh, you don't want to wake the house."

The latino nodded placing his hand upon Kendall's dick and pumping it slowly.

Kendall bit down on his boyfriend's bottom lip pulling and sucking on each lip as he kissed him hungrily.

Carlos moaned rocking to the rhythm of Kendall's fingers. He broke the kiss and moaned softly, "Mmm~ Ahhh~, yeah~ ahhh~ fuck me~" He latched onto Kendall's lips once more feeling his tongue being pulled from his mouth.

Kendall moaned as he moved his hips upwards as the latino pumped his dick, "Ahhh~" He broke the kiss flipping the latino onto his stomach and straddling his hips. He inserted his dick into his ass and screamed out, "Fuck~"

The latino cried into the pillow, "Fuck~ right there~ AHHHHHHH~ HAAAAHHH~" He panted.

Kendall grabbed at his boyfriend's hips and slipped his dick all the way. He moved at a steady rhythm rolling his dick into the latino's ass.

Carlos moaned, "Mmmm~"

"You like that?" Kendall bent over to kiss his boyfriend's neck and shoulders.

"Yeah~"

* * *

Kendall entered the van accompanied by the rest of his band with a smile upon his face.

Jett chuckled, "I heard you this morning."

Kendall widened his eyes in shock.

"Needed one more fuck for the road didn't you?"

Austin laughed, "Sounds like she is a gusher mate."

Kendall blushed.

Jo frowned, "Maybe your little friend should be more respectable to the other people living in the house." She demanded, "If we wanted to we can kick them out."

Kendall frowned.

"Relax Jo it's not like you weren't seconds away from bringing that bloke home from last night." Austin replied.

Kendall arched his brow, "You met someone?"

"What's it to you?" She folded her arms above her chest and pouted.

Jett winced, "A woman scorned." He laughed before feeling Jo's hand collide with his chest.

Scooter sat in the drivers seat of the van before gasping, "Shit! I left something in the house."

Kendall's heart fell. Carlos was still in the house. He had informed the latino to stay within his bedroom and lock the door. He knew if Carlos was hungry he would make himself at home. He didn't want to get caught. His eyes widened at the possibility. He leaned forward from his place in the backseat and slapped his hand upon Scooter's shoulder stopping him, "Wait, do you really need to go back?"

Jo smirked, "Scared he would run into your friend?"

Kendall shot her a glare. He couldn't believe that they were still at this place where she was bitter and angry about his decision not to be with her.

Jett chuckled, "Why the secret? Is she a troll?"

Austin winced, "Does she look like an actual troll under a bloody bridge?" He questioned.

Kendall frowed his brow. He didn't quite know how to answer his friend.

Austin shrugged, "I guess I can live with that seeing as she sounds like a babe in bed." He chuckled at the way he said it in such an American tone.

Scooter wiggled his shoulder away from Kendall's gasp, "I left my glasses. I can't see shit without them." He left the van.

Kendall's mouth stood agape, "When did he start cussing?"

Jett shrugged, "The powers of L.A dude."

Jo agreed, "Yeah, if you're not careful one of us would turn out gay."

Kendall rolled his eyes at her.

Jett and Austin laughed.

"Yeah, like that would happen." Jett responded.

* * *

Carlos made his way downstairs. He was hungry after his morning rump with his boyfriend. Oh, he loved the sound of calling Kendall his boyfriend. His ass was still sore but he didn't care he loved the feeling of Kendall still inside of him. He approached the kitchen and opened the french door refrigerator and hummed looking across the many ingredients that were stocked within. He heard the knobs of the front door opening and quickly closed the refrigerator to hide behind the kitchen counter. He peeped over the counter to see Scooter and widened his eyes in shock. He remained behind the counter waiting for him to leave.

* * *

Scooter entered the kitchen in search for his glasses. He had remembered leaving them there earlier and was hoping he would find them somehow.

* * *

Carlos crawled upon all fours when he witnessed Scooter's steps approaching him. He crawled faster trying to hide away from the other man's steps. He felt something under his hand and groaned softly when he saw Scooter's glasses. He took them up into his hand and stood on his knees peeping over the counter to see where the other man was standing.

Scooter was by the refrigerator looking along the counter top with his back to the latino.

Carlos stood behind the island counter top and placed the glasses upon them before falling back onto his hands and knees.

Scooter sighed turning to witness his glasses upon the counter top island, "There you are." He retrieved his glasses putting them upon his face and leaving the house.

Carlos stood up when he heard the locks being turned upon the door and sighed. He tip toed to the window and watched as the van drove away. He didn't need to get caught before Kendall wanted them to come out into the open.

* * *

Kendall put his cell phone away and beamed at how skillful Carlos was in not getting caught by Scooter. He wanted to meet him when he got back home but Kendall knew that was probably only wishful thinking. Carlos had expressed to him how he was needed back in Minnesota so right now he was at his wits end because he was probably never going to see his boyfriend again for another few weeks or even months. He exhaled deeply glancing into the eyes of the CEO before them.

Wayne Wayne glare fell upon Kendall. What did the Ken doll have that he didn't have? It was true he that he was a down low gay like Kendall was but no one needed to know that. It was just business, and he didn't like when people came in and ruined his business. He growled, "So Ken and Barbie are not going to become an item."

Kendall rolled his eyes, "That's right."

"What can I do to make you reconsider?" He approached Kendall with a scowl.

Kendall swallowed not wanting to face any repercussions of his actions that would lead to the band being dropped from their label.

Wayne Wayne whispered into Kendall's ear, "Could it be that you are gay and don't want the world to know yet?"

Kendall widened his eyes in shock. He didn't know how to respond to the CEO's claims.

"It's fine." Wayne Wayne reassured him, "We are all a little gay on the inside." He chuckled softly, "But I do what I do for business."

"So me getting together with Jo is for business?"

"You could still fuck your ass on the side." He growled when he thought about whose ass he would be fucking.

"I don't think..."

Wayne Wayne slapped his hand upon his shoulder, "Think about it." He turned to the rest of the band, "Let's hear that new song shall we."

Camille nodded, "We changed the arrangement." She beamed, "I think you would love it."

The CEO gave his wife a wink, "Good job sweetheart."

Camille beamed, "Thanks."

Kendall swallowed harshly before entering into the booth.

* * *

Carlos beamed as he ate his breakfast by the counter. He had made pancakes while he was talking on his cell phone with James.

"When will you be back mami?" James asked.

"I don't know papi." Carlos smiled, "I love it here."

"I know but you are needed back."

Carlos pouted, "I know. It's going to be so hard to leave him."

"Having fun?"

"Yes." Carlos breathed, "He fucked me on the pool table last night." He moaned, "Then we fucked in his bed, then in his shower." He bit down on his bottom lip, "And then this morning he finger fucked me before actually fucking me."

"Sounds like you are sore." James chuckled.

"I am." Carlos beamed, "Oh, I don't want to leave."

"Does he have plans to take you out?"

Carlos giggled, "Haven't really done allot of talking."

"Listen babe, I know you don't want to listen to what Logan had to say but maybe he is right."

"He is not." Carlos sounded, "Kendall wants me for more than a fuck."

"Then have him take you out to a gay bar. Let him prove that he wants you for more than sex."

Carlos nodded.

"You still there?"

"I am."

"I just want you to be happy mami."

"I know papi."

James laughed, "I will see your ass when you get back."

"See you later." He ended his call. Maybe James was right. He needed to get out. He and Kendall could probably go out on a date. He moved his fingers feverishly upon the face of his cell phone as he sent his boyfriend a text message.

* * *

Kendall ran his pick over the strings of his guitar. He was opposed to the re-composition of the song at first but now he had to admit that it did sound much better. He opened his lips and began to sing, "You, you walked into the room."

Jett joined in, "On a Friday afternoon."

"That's when I saw you for the first time~" The chords on Kendall's and Jett's guitar's stopped, "And I was paralyzed." Kendall smirked towards to the people on the other side of the glass window. He mind ran on Carlos and the day he had met him in the coffee shop.

Jo began to play upon her keyboard.

Austin began beating upon his drums.

"I had a million things to say. But none of them came out that day. 'Cause I was never one of those guys." Kendall started playing the chords of his guitar, "That always had the best lies."

Jett began playing the chords of his bass guitar.

The tempo changed and Kendall started singing falsetto, "Time stopped ticking. My hands keep shaking. And you don't even know that~"

Jett sang the chorus, "I try to speak, but girl you got me tongue-tied."

Kendall joined in with Jett in the chorus, "I try to breathe but I'm f-f-f-frozen inside. I try to move but I'm stuck in my shoes. You got me paralyzed, paralyzed."

Kendall sang out, "P-p-p-paralyzed."

"I see you walking, but all you do is pass me by. Can't even talk, cause words don't come into my mind. I'd make a move if I had the guts to. But I'm paralyzed, paralyzed."

Kendall sang out, "P-p-p-paralyzed."

* * *

Wayne Wayne turned to his wife as they listened to the band on the other side of the window, "Sounds good babe."

"Yes, this is going to be their featured single on the EP album."

The CEO nodded, "So Ken doesn't want to date Barbie."

"Classic." She groaned, "He has some mystery girlfriend he is hiding." She placed her hands upon her hips, "I am not going to force anything onto this band Wayne Wayne." She hissed, "It didn't work out before and it's not going to work this time."

Wayne Wayne registered his wife's words. He had known why the band before Heffron Drive had worked themselves out of their contract. Wayne Wayne had started a romance with the lead vocalist who found out about his wife. He had promised the man that he would send his wife to New York so that she could work on signing a solo artist, which he did. But when things turned south and the vocalist allowed guilt to overtake him he forced his band to leave RocStar, forcing Wayne Wayne to work them out of their contract. Wayne Wayne had found them another label but he had hated how it had all went down. He didn't need the same thing happening for his wife to be asking questions. When she had asked the first time he had only told her that they were having differences. She understood why bands left and didn't ask anything further. But she was now invested in Heffron Drive so if anything happened she would continue to ask questions until she got the answers she was looking for.

Camille cleared her throat, "Besides they are better than the last band." She chuckled, "If Kendall wants to be faithful to his mystery girlfriend I say we just let him do it. We would clear it up with the public later."

Wayne Wayne only nodded averting his attention back to the band before him.

Jett sang the chorus, "I try to speak, but girl you got me tongue-tied."

Kendall joined in with Jett in the chorus, "I try to breathe but I'm f-f-f-frozen inside. I try to move but I'm stuck in my shoes. You got me paralyzed, paralyzed."

Kendall sang out, "P-p-p-paralyzed."

"I see you walking, but all you do is pass me by. Can't even talk, cause words don't come into my mind. I'd make a move if I had the guts to. But I'm paralyzed, paralyzed."

Kendall sang out, "P-p-p-paralyzed."

* * *

Kendall opened his text from Carlos and beamed. His boyfriend wanted to go out tonight but he was scared that someone might see him. He still was very much terrified of coming out of the closet. He was still getting used to identifying himself as a homosexuality. Kendall entered into his bedroom and saw the absence of the latino, He sighed knowing that Carlos' instructions were specific. He had wanted him to meet him at a club. Kendall knew nothing about L.A so he wasn't sure what kind of club it was. Carlos had told him to take a taxi and he was going to follow orders. He took a quick shower and dressed before leaving the house without getting the attention of his household.

* * *

Carlos sat within a private VIP section of the club and shook his leg nervously as he waited in anticipation for his boyfriend. His instructions were clear but he didn't know if Kendall would've been open to the idea of coming to a gay club. He knew he should have made that clear within his text but he didn't want to spook his boyfriend. He wanted to spend a night out with Kendall that didn't involve him being fucked.

* * *

Kendall exited his taxi and stood before the club in confusion. He turned back to the driver, "You sure this is the right place?"

"I am sure buddy. Now are you going to pay or what?"

Kendall handed the man a straight bill before approaching the club with wide eyes. He approached the bouncer who only smirked at him allowing him to enter the club. He entered the club and heard music blasting through the speakers. Kendall turned and saw men making out at the bar. He spied men dancing in golden speedos as they danced up and down the pole. He wondered if this was actually the place he was supposed to meet up with the latino. He pulled out his cell phone before settling his eyes upon the latino who was sitting in a private area across from the dance floor.

* * *

Carlos beamed when he saw his boyfriend approach him. He jumped from his seat to kiss the taller man's lips.

"This is the place?" Kendall questioned in disbelief.

"Yes." Carlos grinned, "We could be seen here and no one would judge us."

Kendall nodded, "Everyone in here is gay."

"Yeah, including you." He giggled, "We are a community Kendall we are not going to run and tell your friends."

Kendall swallowed.

"Relax." He replied.

A waiter approached the couple with two martini glasses.

Carlos retrieved the martini glasses and handed one to Kendall, "Drink up."

Kendall sipped his drink reluctantly while keeping an eye out for anyone who could recognize him.

* * *

Carlos moaned as he felt Kendall's lips upon his neck. He was wrapped up in his boyfriend's arms and he was now being pleasured by his tongue upon his neck. He ran his fingers through the chestnut hair and bit onto his bottom lip.

Kendall swirled his tongue on his boyfriend's delicious neck before glancing down at the mark he had made, "Now you only belong to me." He replied giving his boyfriend a peck on his lips.

"I guess I do."

"When do you leave?"

"In two days."

Kendall frowned, "I would miss you."

Carlos beamed, "So would I."

"The CEO still wants me to fake it with Jo." He groaned, "He even knows that I am seeing a guy. He said it was going to be our little secret if I do what he says." Kendall hissed, "I don't want to date her."

Carlos tensed up knowing the real reason Wayne Wayne was giving Kendall that ultimatum.

Kendall felt his boyfriend tense up and sighed, "I will not date her."

"What does that mean for the band if you don't?"

Kendall shrugged.

"I need to use the restroom." Carlos stood up.

"Babe believe me when I say that I will not do that to you."

Carlos nodded. He held Kendall's face in the palm of his hands and kissed his lips.

Kendall squeezed his boyfriend's ass.

"I believe you." He smiled down at him. He left and headed towards the restroom removing his cell phone from the back pocket of his skinny jeans.

* * *

Wayne Wayne excused himself from the dinning table where he and his wife were entertaining some friends. He smiled, "I knew you couldn't stay away."

"You prick." Carlos breathed out, "How in the fuck could you give my boyfriend an ultimatum?"

The CEO chuckled, "Relax sweetheart I was only scaring him. I wanted to see what he was worth."

"Don't even joke about that Wayne Wayne I warned you not to say anything."

"I never said I wouldn't say anything." He snickered, "Besides my wife is managing your boyfriend's band. I am not going to do anything to jeopardize my marriage."

Carlos laughed, "You mean like what you haven't done before?"

"Don't even joke about that." He hissed.

Carlos smiled knowing he had the power, "You don't want your wife to find out your dirty little secret and I don't want Kendall to find out mine. I think it's safe to say that if neither of us want to be discovered then we would keep our mouths shut."

Wayne Wayne swallowed glancing over his shoulder to witness his wife in the dinning room laughing. He beamed, "Fine."

"Fine." Carlos smirked, "Let Kendall know you've changed your mind. You had a talk with the manager and she has convinced you otherwise."

Wayne Wayne licked his lips, "You are some negotiator."

"I try my best."

* * *

Kendall glance fell upon Cleo, who was walking by as he was being held tightly by a taller buff man around his waist.

Cleo turned to witness Kendall sitting within the private VIP area and winked at him.

Carlos joined Kendall, "So what do you want to do next?"

Kendall laughed, "How about a dance?" He was starting to relax a little now.

"I thought you would never ask." Carlos took his hand and led him to the dance floor.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	12. Finding out

**Thank you so much for the reviews guys!.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Carlos laughed as he held onto Kendall's waist as they walked through the carnival. He licked an ice cream cone within his hands, "I can't believe you have never been out to the carnival."

Kendall chuckled, "Well I haven't lived out here that long."

Carlos stopped at a dunking booth.

Kendall released him from his arms and looked over his shoulders. So far no one had stopped or gawked at them since they had entered. He was hesitant at first to hold onto Carlos' hand but soon relaxed when he noticed other gay couples holding hands and kissing. He guessed that it wasn't so bad to be seen out in daylight with his boyfriend. Last night at the club was really a ground breaking experience for him, and Carlos was right. He had fun.

Carlos placed his cone within his boyfriend's hand before picking up a ball.

"How much?" Kendall asked the attendant.

"Two dollars a ball."

Kendall nodded pulling out his cash from his back pocket. He counted five balls in the basket and gave the attendant ten dollars.

Carlos beamed flexing his arm before tossing the ball at the target.

"Ooo, missed." The guy in the tank laughed.

Carlos pouted.

"That's okay babe." Kendall coaxed him on, "Try again."

Carlos nodded picking up another ball and tossing it towards the target.

"Oooo so close." The guy in the tank clapped, "But yet to far."

Carlos rolled eyes before sending another one flying towards the target forcing the guy into the water.

Kendall laughed.

Carlos beamed.

* * *

"So you having fun?" Carlos asked as he and his boyfriend sat at a local restaurant.

Kendall nodded taking in the ambience of the place. He noticed plants and water everywhere. The restaurant housed a few couples , "I am getting used to the idea."

"Of being out in public with your boyfriend?"

"Yeah."

Carlos placed his hand over Kendall's, "I am glad."

"Thanks." He smiled, "This day will kind of make me forget about how you will be leaving me tomorrow."

"Awwa, babe I just have to tie up some loose ends back home I would be back."

Kendall hummed, "I know." He removed his hand from under his boyfriend's and took up his menu, "It just sucks."

Carlos fell back in his seat defeated. He frowned knowing his leaving would be another nail in the coffin.

* * *

Kendall posed as he stood before flashing lights. He pulled onto his leather jacket as he made a scowl for the camera. He was on the set of his band's first photo shoot before their big debut.

Their photographer beamed, "Yes, that's it. You are a bad boy. Put on a bad boy pretty pretty smile."

Camille sat behind the computers that were on the set of the band's photo shoot and glanced down at the pictures that were sent to the computer after the photos were taken. Her eyes sparkled over the photos of Kendall, "I like that one." She fingered her selections to a tech who sat next to her.

Kendall left the set after his photos were taken and headed to wardrobe where he was changed for another shot. He sat in a chair before a mirror and witnessed Cleo creeping up behind him.

Cleo beamed down at Kendall and whispered into his ear, "Your boyfriend is cute."

Kendall beamed.

Cleo chuckled as he rubbed some product in the palm of his hands before fingering it through Kendall's hair.

"I am getting used to the idea."

"Mmmm." He nodded, "Like I said before straight men always with the thinking."

"Well, I am kind of loosening up. We went out in public again today."

"In broad daylight?" Cleo gasped, "I think you are falling in love."

"Yeah, I think I already have." Kendall beamed. He couldn't wait to get back home to the latino so they could spend their final hours together before he would have to leave. It was going to be a struggle but Kendall was willing to make the effort to stay together and see where life would take them.

* * *

Wayne Wayne's secretary glanced up at the vocalist from the band they had dropped a few weeks ago and beamed, "Here to see the boss?"

The vocalist nodded meekly, "Is he in?"

"Have a seat I will let him know." She took up her phone.

* * *

Wayne Wayne fell back in his chair that sat behind his desk as his eyes sparkled over the man who had just minutes ago stepped into his office.

Dak blushed when he witnessed the man he had let go.

"So how is the new label treating you?"

Dak shrugged making his way around the CEO's office.

Wayne Wayne's eyes followed Dak, "Not really an answer is it?" He let out a nervous chuckle.

"I guess not."

"What's on your mind?"

Dak met the CEO's eyes and spoke truthfully, "You."

He swallowed a lump within his throat. He had missed Dak as well but they had decided to cool things off between the two of them because each of them knew that the CEO would never leave his wife.

"Tell me you have been thinking about me too." Dak begged as he made his way towards the CEO.

Wayne Wayne jumped when Dak pulled out his chair.

Dak faced the CEO. He removed his jacket and scarf before straddling Wayne's Wayne's hips as they sat upon his chair.

Wayne Wayne held onto Dak's hips as he felt the all too familiar sensation down in his groin.

"Tell me you have missed what we had." Dak begged placing his lips upon the CEO's neck.

Wayne Wayne's eyes fluttered closed as he moaned.

"I've missed you." He moved to kissed the CEO's lips.

He held Dak's head in place as he kissed him hungrily. He had missed those sweet lips that could have sent him over the edge many times before.

Dak broke the kiss. He licked his lips and glanced down at the CEO with a sparkle within his eyes.

"Come back to me."

"You mean that?"

Wayne Wayne nodded, "Yes."

"What about your wife?"

"Let's not think about her now." He started to unbutton his collared shirt.

Dak giggled as he crushed his lips down onto Wayne Wayne's.

* * *

Kendall stood along with his band before the camera. He had a guitar over his shoulders while Austin held his drumsticks within his hand.

The photographer frowned, "Kendall move closer to the girl."

Jo licked her lips as she watched Kendall make his way towards her.

"Now place your hands upon her." He snapped a few shots.

Kendall threw his hand back and groaned.

Camille came to stand by the photographer and replied, "It's only for the shoot Kendall. We don't want you to cheat on your girlfriend in anyway."

The photographer nodded, "It is just for the good of the photo."

Kendall exhaled before placing one of his hands upon the small of Jo's back and the other below her stomach. He felt uncomfortable so he removed his guitar and placed it at his feet.

"Very nice." The photographer replied, "Jo hold Kendall's guitar in your hand."

Jo did as was instructed. She held Kendall's guitar in one hand and with the other she placed it upon his neck.

"Sexy." Camille replied. Her attention moved to the other members who were standing on either side of Jo and Kendall, "It looks great."

"Now kiss her."

Kendall shot him a glare.

The photographer laughed, "Remember to give me a pretty pretty smile."

Jo turned her head towards Kendall before feeling his lips upon her. She moaned softly into the kiss as she felt flashes of light go off before them.

Kendall broke the kiss and glared towards the photographer, "Are we done?"

Camille nodded, "Yeah. That would be all for today."

"Great." Kendall left the set.

Jo groaned. Kendall was clearly too much into his gay love affair to even want to acknowledge her anymore. She hated the way he was treating her like she didn't even exist. She didn't even know if they were categorized as friends anymore. Everything had just seemed to be going in the wrong direction.

* * *

Kendall packed up his stuff and headed upstairs to the CEO's office. He needed to speak with him about this whole Jo nonsense. He had already spoken to Carlos about it but he needed to make some things clear. He couldn't lose the latino over this.

* * *

Dak rolled his ass down onto Wayne's Wayne's dick while keeping their lips connected.

The CEO held onto Dak's hips guiding his ass hole down onto his dick.

Dak broke the kiss and moaned, "AhhhAAAhhhh~"

Wayne Wayne thrusted his hips upwards into Dak's ass hole.

"AHHH~" Dak screamed, "Yeah~" He moved his hips faster pulling at Wayne Wayne's hair, "Right there~ Hit that~ AHHHH~"

Wayne Wayne kissed down Dak's jaw line leading down to his neck.

Dak throw his head back and swallowed a moan before lifting the CEO's lips to meet his own.

* * *

Kendall made it upstairs and witnessed the empty office. He glanced over his shoulders in search for the CEO's secretary but no one was in sight. He sighed sitting upon the chair in the little waiting area taping his feet upon the carpeted floors nervously. He felt a buzz at his side and smiled when he witnessed a text from his boyfriend. He responded before placing his cell phone into his coat pocket. Kendall got up from his seat and stood before the double doors of the CEO. He was about to knock before he heard sounds behind them. He closed down his eyelids and let out a big exhale before placing his hand over the knob and opening the doors.

"Yeah~ Fuck~" Dak bounced upon the CEO's dick.

Kendall's eyes widened in shock. His mouth stood agape as he witnessed the scene before him. He had never watched gay porn or video tapped he and Carlos having sex but he was pretty sure it was similar to what the CEO and the brunet were doing before him. He blinked for the first time. When his eyes had reopened and were in focus he saw both men panting from the orgasm they had both experienced.

Wayne Wayne licked his lips, "Fuck."

"I know." Dak panted.

Kendall innocently cleared his throat.

Wayne Wayne turned to witness Kendall standing at his door, "What the fuck." He turned his chair around so that Kendall could not witness his and Dak's naked bodies.

Dak whispered as he unmounted himself from Wayne Wayne's dick, "Who is he?"

"Vocalist of the new band I just signed."

"You fucking him too?" Dak asked.

"What? No." He assured him.

"Good." Dak beamed moving to retrieve his jeans from the floor placing them upon his hips. He turned to Kendall with a smile. He approached him and held out his hand.

Kendall glanced down at the man's hand and winced.

Dak retracted his hand, "Oh, I am Dak."

"Kendall." He turned to the CEO, "So you're fucking gay?"

Wayne Wayne stood up and buckled his belt, "Kendall listen."

"No, you fucking wanted me to start a romance with Jo and you are fucking gay?"

Dak shot Wayne Wayne a surprised look.

The CEO exhaled deeply. He approached Kendall pulling the taller man away from his doors and closing them shut, "Listen."

"Oh this is going to be good." Kendall took a seat.

"I am married."

"Clearly." Dak folded his arms above his chest.

He closed down his eyelids and started again, "I thought it would be for the good of the band."

"But you were fucking a man a minute ago." Kendall sounded.

"Shhh." Wayne Wayne replied, "Keep your voice down."

Kendall claimed his anxieties, "I came up here to let you know that we just finished our photo shoot. They forced me to kiss Jo."

"I am sorry."

"I want you to destroy those photos."

"What? No."

"Why not?" Kendall asked, "I don't want Carlos seeing them and then he loses faith in us being together." He frowned, "I can't lose him over some shit like this."

Wayne Wayne nodded, "Okay, okay I would see what I can do."

"Come on man, you are in the closet as well you should know how I am feeling."

The CEO frowned, "I said I would see. Your manager..."

"Is your wife." Kendall growled, "You don't want me to tell her what I just witnessed do you?"

"Are you threatening me?"

"Does it sound like a threat?"

"Yes."

"Well I am threatening you." Kendall smiled as he folded his arms above his chest.

"Look here you little piece of shit you and your shit making band wouldn't have even been here if your so called 'boyfriend' didn't sell his ass for your spot." He made air quotes as he spoke in rage.

Kendall arched his brow, "What?"

Dak gasped, "What are you saying Wayne?"

The CEO exhaled deeply forgetting that he had just aired his own secret.

"Carlos slept with you to get us signed?" He felt tears weld up in his eyes.

The CEO nodded timidly. He had already told his secret he might as well be honest, "When he came into town we fucked once more for old times sake."

"What?" Dak sounded, "I am such a fucking idiot." He shook his head and headed towards the door.

"Wait." Wayne Wayne stopped him by holding onto his arm, "Don't go." His heart fell when Dak glanced back at him with tears within his eyes.

"It was a mistake coming here." He sniffed before taking his leave.

Wayne Wayne allowed him to slip through his fingers once more and something within his heart felt as if it had broken. He turned to the taller male and replied, "I am really sorry but ..." He groaned when he felt Kendall's fist collide with his jaw.

Kendall glared down at the CEO before taking his leave.

* * *

Kendall entered his bedroom to witness his boyfriend sitting within his bed watching T.V.

"Hey babe." Carlos jumped from the bed.

Kendall licked his lips when he saw Carlos wearing a pair of dangerously short shorts. He felt the latino's lips upon his and deepened the kiss before he pulled away.

"What's wrong?" He asked, "I snuck in the back. No one is home." He smirked.

Kendall swallowed trying to clear his head, "I might have lost my job today."

"What? Why?"

"The CEO told me today that he fucked you when you came into town."

Carlos stepped out of Kendall's arms, "I..."

"No." Kendall felt a single tear fall down his cheek, "I was getting serious about us. With the whole shit with Jo and Lucy, I chose to be with you and you fuck some other guy."

"Kendall listen."

Kendall shook his head and turned away, "No. I think it's time for you to leave."

"Kendall."

"Pack your stuff." He wiped his tears, "I will take you to the airport."

* * *

Kendall carried his boyfriend's luggage. Well he didn't know if Carlos was still considered his boyfriend, he still had to wrap his head around the whole ordeal. Something was telling him to forgive Carlos but his heart was hurting. How could Carlos cheat on him?

Carlos bowed his head as he made his way onto the airstrip towards his private jet. He should have been honest with Kendall. He couldn't believe that prick Wayne Wayne told Kendall everything. This was going to be the last time Carlos was going to sell his ass so others could get fame.

Kendall cleared his throat and handed Carlos' luggage to the pilot.

Carlos stopped his feet and glanced into Kendall's eyes, "So this is it?"

Kendall sniffed turning his bloodshot eyes away from the latino, "I don't know." He shrugged.

"Are you going to call me?" He sniffed, "Or skype me?"

"I..."

Carlos cried, "I am so sorry baby I never meant..."

"For me to find out?" Kendall glanced down at the latino.

"I did it for you and your band. I liked you I wanted to do something for you."

"So you slept with him so we could get signed then you slept him afterwards as well?" He growled, "I don't think I want to be known as the guy whose boyfriend sold his ass so that he could get fame. It makes you look like a fucking prostitute."

Carlos nodded as the tears kept rolling down his cheeks.

Kendall shook his head not wanting to witness the latino in so much pain, "You should go."

"Would I hear from you?"

"I don't know." Kendall turned his back to walk away.

Carlos cried out, "Don't go Kendall. Don't leave me."

Kendall sniffed wiping his tears upon his sleeve. Something wanted him to go back but he just couldn't.

* * *

**Okay, do not stone me. I am too pretty :) lol. **

**Write a review and tell me how you feel :)**

**REVIEW!**


	13. Correcting my mistakes

**Thank you so much for all of your support Luvmemuch24, luvmusic87 and annabellex2. I look forward to your reviews!**

**What is your fav chapter up to date?**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Kendall stuffs his clothes into his duffel bag. He had punched out the CEO of his label yesterday. He couldn't sleep. He couldn't eat. And he was still crying over Carlos and packing not knowing where to go at this point. He heard a knock over his shoulders and wiped his tears.

Jett twisted the knob of Kendall's bedroom door and entered. He laughed, "What you doing man?"

Kendall turned his eyes to witness Jett, "I'm going on a trip."

"Where?"

He closed down his eyelids in frustration.

Jo walked into Kendall's bedroom and witnessed his duffel bag upon his bed, "Where ya going?"

Jett shrugged while folding his arms above his chest, "That's what I want to know."

Kendall reopened his eyes and glanced at the two questioned eyes before him. He opened his lips before closing them again.

Scooter appeared standing under Kendall's door frame and replied, "CEO wants to see us."

Jett beamed taking his leave behind Scooter.

"So, you running behind your ass?"

"Jo." Kendall started.

"No, I understand. He came here for a few days now he is gone." She smiled, "Great." She left. She was going to get Kendall anyway she could have which would have been perfect since Carlos had left.

Kendall groaned. He glanced down at his duffel bag but soon decided against his plans and turned away.

* * *

Wayne Wayne stood before Heffron Drive within his conference room. He shot a glance at Kendall who was trying hard not to make eye contact with him. He sighed and opened his lips, "So are we set for your debut?"

Camille stood beside her husband with a beam. She was really having a good feeling about this band and she wanted to take them to the next level.

Kendall eyes shot up as he tilted his eyebrow to the sky in confusion.

"Hell Yeah!" Jett replied.

"The song you recorded the other day, critics loved it!" Wayne Wayne clapped.

"You've got to be shittin' me." Kendall let out a light chuckle.

The CEO cleared his throat before responding once more, "Time to put this band out there. We have already put you up on the web. You will be debuting at Wango Tango so we need you to get exposure before then."

Scooter nodded.

"You shoot your first music video in a few days." The CEO smiled, "It will be shot in New York City."

Jo grinned. Her glance fell upon Kendall and her eyes sparkled.

The CEO pointed between Jo and Kendall, "You two would be the star's of the video."

"What?" Kendall questioned, "What do you mean by that?"

The CEO's mouth suddenly went dry when he witnessed Kendall's glare upon him.

Camille opened her lips, "It means that Jo will be your love interest during the first half of the video."

The CEO continued, "And we are hiring an actress to be your second love interest during the last half of the video."

Kendall wiggled uncomfortably within his seat.

Camille groaned, "We have already put up the photo's on the website and it has become a great hit."

"I don't want people believing that Jo and I are an item."

"And they wouldn't." Wayne Wayne interjected, "We would make sure of it." He replied trying to ease Kendall's worries and possibly ease his tongue from spilling all of their secrets.

"Fine." Kendall pouted.

"Great." Camille clapped.

Jett concurred, "Great." He stood to his feet, "Fire up the private jet."

Austin laughed.

Camille opened her lips, "Not so fast. Before we leave for New York we have to get you out in cyber space."

"We need to build your fan base so by the time you hit New York so the girls will be throwing panties your way."

Austin laughed, "I love lace panties."

* * *

Wayne Wayne watched as the band left his conference room followed by his wife. He grabbed onto Kendall's arm forcing him back into the room.

Kendall shook his arm away, "What do you want?"

"Look." He whispered, "I talked with my wife about the photos but she is resilient."

"It doesn't matter anymore."

"Yeah but..."

Kendall glanced at the CEO with a smirk, "I am not going to tell your wife dude."

"I just know what it feels like to be in love but not being able to show that love to the world." He frowned.

Kendall felt tears weld up within his eyes, "I said it is fine dude." He left.

The CEO remained with fright within his eyes. He didn't know what Kendall's next move would have been or why he was in so much grief.

* * *

Carlos sniffed as he entered his office. His eyes where bloodshot and his nose kept running. He was depressed and didn't even want to dress himself. His clothes were baggy and his hair was worn messy. He fell into his seat behind his desk and glanced at his computer screen. Carlos clicked it on and opened his email where he saw a link that was attached to Heffron Drive's new website. His eyes marveled over Kendall as he appeared upon the screen. He felt a few tears fall down to his cheeks when he saw Jo kissing Kendall as Jett and Austin stood on either side of them. He sniffed, "They look so much like a fucking couple."

Lucy entered Carlos' office, "Great, you're back." She glanced up into his eyes, "What's wrong?"

Carlos wiped his eyes, "Allergies."

"You don't have allergies." Lucy placed the file within her hands upon Carlos' desk.

"Well I do. I think L.A has changed me." He shrugged. He shouldn't be torturing himself but he couldn't help but navigate the website.

Lucy shot him a glare.

Carlos caught Lucy's eye, "What?"

She shook her head, "Nothing. So what are we going to do about this new band?"

Carlos sighed, "L.A was a bust so I will have to take a trip to New York."

"When?"

"In a few days."

"You sure you risk flying with your allergies?" Lucy questioned.

Carlos rolled his eyes, "I can't keep anything secret around you can I?"

"Nope." Lucy replied before taking a seat opposite her boss, "Now tell me." She smiled, "Who is he?"

He closed down his eyelids and tried not to cry.

"That bad?"

"I was stupid." He reopened his eyelids.

"What did you do?" Lucy frowned.

Carlos sighed, "I am not lucky with men."

"That's not true."

"It is." He growled.

"How about I set you up?"

"With who?"

"There is this guy who likes to frequent the club."

Carlos rolled his eyes, "I am not going on a date with Griffin."

"Why not?"

"He is like fifty."

"No." Lucy smirked, "He is like forty-seven."

"Gross." Carlos groaned, "Just get out."

"Carlos..."

"No." He insisted.

* * *

The director on the set of Heffron Drive's first music video shot sat behind his camera and settled his eyes upon the set before him.

Kendall swallowed as he stood out of the sights of the camera. He was having second thoughts about having a romance with Jo in the video. 'What if Carlos saw?' He thought. He quickly shook the latino from his mind. He couldn't keep thinking about Carlos. The latino made his choice and now he was making his own.

Jo puckered her lips as she felt red lipstick being applied to her lips.

Jett entered the set and stood in view of the camera upon a little stage provided for the band. He lifted his bass guitar upon his shoulders and glanced out onto the empty set.

Austin sat behind his drums.

The director called out, "Extras."

The extras flooded the set as the lights were dimmed.

Kendall cleared his throat.

"ACTION!"

The extras crowded the space and began to dance.

"PLAYBACK!"

The track sounded.

Kendall entered the set and started to make his way through the crowd as they made a path for him. He was looking diligently around the room as if he was looking for someone.

Jo entered the set and made her way through the crowd. She spotted Kendall and stopped when their eyes locked.

The camera zoomed on Kendall as he sang.

"You, you walked into the room."

Jo smiled and approached Kendall.

Kendall made his way towards Jo and took her head. He held her within his arms and rocked to the music.

Jett joined in, "On a Friday afternoon."

"That's when I saw you for the first time~. And I was paralyzed."

An actress entered the set and pulled Kendall by the hand and out of Jo's grasps.

Kendall shrugged towards Jo.

Jo growled.

Kendall was led off of the set.

"Cut!" The director called out, "Nice job guys. Let's run it again."

* * *

Logan sat in Carlos' private VIP area and glanced at his best friend who was staring into space, "What's wrong?"

Carlos sipped on his martini and glanced at an invisible speck that was upon the adjacent wall that sat on the opposite end of the club.

James sat into Logan's arms. He turned to Carlos, "Mami."

"What?" Carlos turned to witness James' eyes. He set down his martini after coming to the realization that drinking was not going to settle his anxieties about possibly losing his boyfriend.

Logan sighed, "What happened in L.A?"

Carlos turned his eyes away.

James witnessed Carlos' tears, "Oh, mami what's wrong?"

Carlos sniffed, "I think Kendall will break up with me."

Logan growled, "I knew this guy was only after one thing." He stood up and paced the VIP area.

"Come on honey don't jump to conclusions." James replied. He turned to Carlos, "Why would you think that?"

"Because I did something."

"Like what?"

Logan blurted out, "He's an ass."

James rolled his eyes. He scooted closer to Carlos, "Tell me."

Carlos glanced at James with tears blurring his vision, "I cheated on him."

Logan gasped.

"Girl hush." James turned to his boyfriend.

Carlos shook his head when he witnessed the judgmental glare James was giving him, "It was before I met him."

"Okay, so you slept around." James replied trying to sound sympathetic.

"Well, the guy who I was hooking up with lives in L.A." He tried to fabricate his story, "While I was there I decided to break it off with him."

"Wait." Logan butted in, "You didn't break it off with him when you were doing your internet chats with Kendall?"

"No." Carlos cried.

"Oh, mami I thought you were looking for love."

"I am a mess." Carlos cried upon James' shoulder.

"It's okay."

"No its not." Carlos mumbled, "I might lose him because the guy I was hooking up with wanted to have one last fuck."

"Was it worth it?" Logan questioned.

James shot him a glare.

"What?"

"You are making it worst."

* * *

"Action!"

"I had a million things to say. But none of them came out that day. 'Cause I was never one of those guys." Kendall started playing the chords of his guitar, "That always had the best lies." He glanced at the actress who stood within the crowd and beamed. He picked the latino's face upon her body and involuntarily licked his lips.

Jett began playing the chords of his bass guitar.

The tempo changed and Kendall started singing falsetto, "Time stopped ticking. My hands keep shaking. And you don't even know that~"

Austin started to beat his drums as Jo played her keyboard.

The crowd starting jumping to the sound of the chorus.

Jett sang the chorus, "I try to speak, but girl you got me tongue-tied."

Kendall joined in with Jett in the chorus, "I try to breathe but I'm f-f-f-frozen inside. I try to move but I'm stuck in my shoes. You got me paralyzed, paralyzed."

Kendall sang out, "P-p-p-paralyzed."

"I see you walking, but all you do is pass me by. Can't even talk, cause words don't come into my mind. I'd make a move if I had the guts to. But I'm paralyzed, paralyzed."

Kendall sang out, "P-p-p-paralyzed."

Jett sang the chorus, "I try to speak, but girl you got me tongue-tied."

Kendall joined in with Jett in the chorus, "I try to breathe but I'm f-f-f-frozen inside. I try to move but I'm stuck in my shoes. You got me paralyzed, paralyzed."

Kendall sang out, "P-p-p-paralyzed."

"I see you walking, but all you do is pass me by. Can't even talk, cause words don't come into my mind. I'd make a move if I had the guts to. But I'm paralyzed, paralyzed."

Kendall sang out, "P-p-p-paralyzed."

The director sounded, "Cut!"

* * *

"So how is your boyfriend?' Cleo questioned as he assisted in getting Kendall undressed.

Kendall frowned.

"That bad huh?"

Kendall swallowed harshly.

"True love didn't last?"

"I don't know what to do."

"What happened?"

Kendall tried not to cry. He was crying for five days now and he couldn't take anymore heartache, "He cheated on me."

Cleo frowned.

"He said it was just a hook up but..." He felt a tear sneak down to his cheek.

"You don't believe him?"

"I..." He sniffed, "I got to go." He left.

* * *

Carlos issued his credit card information to the man behind the check in desk. He pouted when he glanced to his right to witness both his best friends. He sighed, "Why did you two need to come?"

"To make sure you don't fuck this up." Logan replied.

"And besides I heard Kendall's band is in New York shooting their first music video."

"How do you know that?" Carlos frowned. Kendall hadn't spoken to him for nearly a week. He had decided that he was not going to be the one to put himself out there to only get hurt. He wanted Kendall to cool down but he feared that Kendall would have never called.

"The band has a daily blog on their website plus I watch their vlogs on youtube." James beamed.

Carlos rolled her eyes, "Can we not talk about this?"

"The vlogs are really good." James added.

"Oh yeah?" Logan asked intrigued.

"Yeah, it feels like I know them." He replied, "Austin is a real coked up drug head who likes women, Jett is just well.." He thought for a moment, "Jett." He laughed, "Jo is a little..."

Carlos snapped, "Can we not talk about this?"

"Girl, someone is touchy."

Carlos rolled his eyes. He retrieved his key from the man behind the desk and walked away.

* * *

Carlos stood outside the penthouse suite and tried to open its doors. He groaned when the lock was failing. He glanced over his shoulders at his best friends, "They didn't activate the key."

"Does that mean that we have to make a trip down thirty-six stories?" James whined.

Carlos let out a frustrated breath, "This can not be happening to me."

* * *

Kendall heard someone trying to get into his penthouse suite. Each member of the band was given their own room which was great. He needed his own personal space to gather his thoughts. He hadn't spoken to Carlos in about a week now. He had tried to pick up his phone but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He wanted to but he couldn't wrap his head around his boyfriend fucking the CEO of his label. Kendall stood behind the door of his suite and placed his hand upon the knob before opening it.

Carlos widened his eyes when he witnessed Kendall standing before him.

"Carlos?"

James beamed.

Logan glanced at his boyfriend with a smirk, "Did you..."

"Shhhh." He placed his index finger upon his boyfriend's lips, "You're ruining it."

"How did you get here?" Kendall questioned.

"I have business in New York."

Kendall turned his eyes away.

"I am not going to sleep with anyone Kendall." He whispered as he bowed his head in shame. He didn't want to be known as a fucking prostitute but he had to admit that what he did was similar.

"I didn't..."

"You didn't have to."

Kendall cleared his throat and glanced down at the latino, "I was surprised."

Carlos glanced up into Kendall's eyes, "It was before I met you."

"What about when we were talking over the internet?"

Tears started to weld up into Carlos' eyes.

"I should have never asked that. I mean that was before we became us. I just..."

"No, Kendall..." He tried to stop his words.

"I told you I was falling in love with you Carlos."

"I know."

"How could I love someone that did such a thing to me?"

"You can't." He bowed his head.

"And now I am trying so hard not to."

Carlos head shot up, "What are you saying?"

"I don't want to lose you." He felt a tear touch his cheek, "This fucking week has been driving me insane without talking to you."

"Really?"

"I can't eat. I can't sleep." He replied, "I want you." He sighed, "I love you."

Carlos smiled.

Kendall's heart fluttered.

"I love you too." Carlos replied softly.

James beamed, "Awwwa!"

Logan rolled his eyes before pulling his boyfriend away from the pair, "I think we should go downstairs and get our room sorted out."

* * *

Carlos held onto Kendall's top as their lips met in an most intimate dance.

Kendall tilted his head to the side while his lips sucked onto the latino's sweet lips. He moaned before pulling away.

Carlos eyelids remained closed as he felt the absence of Kendall's lips.

"If we do this you have to promise me something."

Carlos reopened his eyelids and nodded, "Anything."

"No more sleeping with CEO's of record companies."

Carlos nodded.

"I don't think I can ever take you back if you do it again."

Carlos smiled, "You are taking me back?"

"I never was the one to let you go." He grabbed Carlos by his waist pulling him flush to his body as their lips met once more.

Carlos stood on the tip of his toes as his lips glided slowly across his boyfriend's.

* * *

Jo encountered James in the lobby and questioned, "What are you doing here?"

James glanced down at the woman before him, "Just flew in for a little trip."

She nodded, "Carlos came along?"

James licked his lips and turned away.

Jo growled, "Shit." She raced towards the elevators.

* * *

Kendall lay naked behind Carlos as he laid upon his side.

Carlos held a pillow to his chest moaning as he felt his boyfriend's lips upon his neck and shoulders.

"I want to be the only guy who gets to do this to you ever."

Carlos nodded. He needed Kendall's dick in his ass, "Just fuck me baby."

"No."

"What?"

Kendall beamed, "I am going to make love to you."

Carlos' heart fluttered, "I can't wait." He felt his boyfriend's clothed dick at his entrance.

Kendall pushed into his boyfriend's asshole slowly wanting Carlos to savor every moment of it. He did not want to move fast. He wanted to show the latino how much he truly cared and loved him. He thought that he was doing what was right by staying away, but truth was he couldn't, not even if he wanted to.

Carlos squeezed onto the pillow as Kendall started a slow smooth rhythm with his hips. He closed his eyelids and moaned, "Mmmm~"

Kendall bit down on Carlos' neck as he drove his dick into his ass. His movements were slow and smooth until he increased his rhythm. He wanted to take it slow but Carlos' tight walls hugging his dick made him lose all control. He sped up his thrusts.

"Faster~" Carlos pushed his ass aggressively onto his boyfriend's dick, "Ahhh~" He cried.

"Uhhh~" Kendall let out, "So fucking good!"

* * *

Jo stood on the other side of Kendall's door leading into his suite. She sighed before knocking upon it. She paused not getting an answer. She knocked again hearing some scrambling within the room before witnessing Kendall appear at the door with a sheet wrapped around his waist. She cleared her throat, "Is this a bad time?"

Kendall licked his lips and glanced down at the sheet around his waist, "No, not at all."

Jo pushed her way into his suite, "Great because I..." She silenced her lips when she noticed Carlos walking out of the bedroom fully dressed with flushed cheeks and hair that looked like he had already been fucked in every position known to man.

Kendall smiled towards the latino.

Carlos winked towards Kendall, "I should get going." He turned to Jo, "Nice meeting you again."

Kendall whispered into the latino's ear, "Would I be seeing you later?"

Jo looked on in disgust.

"You bet hot stuff." He left his suite.

Jo rolled her eyes.

"You wanted to say something." He closed the door of his suite.

"Yeah, this." She raced towards him crushing her lips upon his. She removed the sheet from around his waist and winked.

Kendall pushed her away, "What do you think you are doing?"

"Getting what I always wanted." She began to remove her clothing.

"No, Jo wait." He picked up the sheet from the floor.

"What?"

"I don't think we can ever work out?"

"Why not?"

"I am in love with a man." He beamed.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	14. A public outing

Carlos walked into the office of the CEO of Kinetic Entertainment Company. He had to be professional. He had already drawn up a plan and made a few points to discuss with the CEO. He couldn't let his old habits get the better of him and sleep with the boss again. He was on a mission to sign a band. The band was really good and he was willing to get them a contact that even their mother wanted to brag about. He was confident that he would get this account without having to sleep with anyone.

The CEO licked his lips as he glanced down at the latino, "Bring your ass over here."

Carlos ignored his comment and set his plan before him, "I have drawn up some papers about the band that I want you to sign. They are very good."

"I also remembered that so are you." The man chuckled.

Carlos sighed before repeating, "I don't do that anymore."

"What, fuck?" He laughed.

"I don't fuck CEO's anymore."

The man gasped, "So are you saying that I was not the only one?"

"No, no you weren't." Carlos frowned.

The CEO glared at the latino, "You piece of shit."

Carlos ascended his hips from his seat, "It was a business deal. I made a mistake and I am sorry."

The CEO heart melted, "I thought we had something special."

The latino shook his head, "We didn't."

"So you used men for your enjoyment?"

"No."

"So, it was only for business?"

"Yes it was."

"Did you find someone?" The CEO questioned.

Carlos' eyes sparkled, "I did."

"And he made you change didn't he?"

Carlos nodded meekly.

"Why couldn't that guy be me?"

Carlos heart fell, "I..."

The CEO shook his head against the wind, "I...I was stupid to think that what we had was love."

"I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I should have known."

"Known what?'

"That you were too good to be true." He felt his eyes begin to water.

"You're a great guy. Any guy would be lucky to have you."

"Yeah, I just wish that guy was you." He smiled.

Carlos glanced within the CEO's eyes before turning away.

He cleared his throat trying to put all what had been said behind him, "So what is the name of this band called?"

* * *

Kendall stood before Jo in his hotel suite, "I do not like you Jo."

"Just one fuck, is all I am asking."

"I am with Carlos."

"It would be harmless." She approached him placing kisses upon his neck.

Kendall stepped back, "No."

Jo frowned feeling defeated, "Fine." She left.

Kendall groaned. He should have never had sex with her that one time. He had sent her the wrong signals and now she had turned into a desperate mess. He didn't need her want or him to ruin what he had already built with Carlos.

* * *

"I like them." The CEO replied.

"I am glad you do."

He extended his hand for Carlos to shake.

Carlos shook his hand timidly, "Thanks."

"I will send my guys down to Minnesota and we could cut a deal."

"Thank you." Carlos smiled. Doing business the right way wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

Jo sat before her laptop and clicked onto their band's blog. She was frustrated and tired of Kendall. He was the one who initiated the first fuck, he was the one who was toying with her emotions. She couldn't take it anymore because right now she needed a release and it was making her irrational. She typed upon her laptop creating a new entry on the band's blog website.

"Our guitarist is not what you expect from a man." Jo started smiling as she typed feverishly.

* * *

Wayne Wayne stood before Heffron Drive and groaned. Rookie bands were always giving him a hard time when it came to scandals breaking out before their debut.

Camille folded her arms above her chest and glared towards Jo, "You have anything to say?"

Jett growled, "She fucking outed Kendall as a fag and that could possibly end our career before it even started."

"Didn't know Kendall was a fucking bender." Austin sounded.

Kendall kept his lips pinned as he shared a glance with Wayne Wayne.

The CEO removed his eyes from Kendall and turned to Jo, "Your accusations against Kendall..."

"Those aren't accusations." Jo cried, "I am not a woman scorned." She turned to Jett.

"Could have fooled me. Kendall didn't want to fuck you now you claim he is gay." Jett rolled his eyes, "You going to call me gay the next time you're horny and I wouldn't fuck you?"

Austin chuckled, "Chick is insane."

"Got that right."

Camille rubbed her temples, "I don't know how we are going to spin this." She turned to her husband, "They are set to go on the radio tomorrow morning."

"Radio companies usually do their research on the band by checking their website."

"Great." Camille sighed.

The CEO calmed his wife's anxieties, "We could say that it was a prank. Or even a publicity stunt because the record label wanted to create buzz."

Kendall swallowed a lump within his throat as he heard everyone above him doing damage control. He had felt something within his bones wanting him to stand up and say something. He needed to say something because he didn't want it to be harder for him or for someone to dig up dirt on him and find out that he was indeed gay.

Jo folded her arms above her chest and growled. She had not expected her actions to turn out like this. She didn't mean for everything to blow up in her face. She had forgotten that they were in the public eye and already had a few followers on twitter and on their blogs. She could possibly ruin all of their hopes and dreams.

Jett sat in his seat hoping their ride to rock stardom would not end because of this rumor that was started by a scorned Jo. He didn't need this to end his career because he had nothing to go back to. He needed balance and right now this was the only thing in his life that was worth a damn.

"Wait." Kendall stood upon his feet.

The CEO stopped his words and glanced at the blond, "Yes?"

"We tell the truth."

"Which is?" Camille asked.

Kendall swallowed closing down his eyelids and repeated, "That I am gay."

Jo's mouth stood agape.

Jett couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Austin blinked.

Wayne Wayne sighed.

Camille couldn't believe her ears. She left the room.

Kendall reopened his eyelids and sighed. He glanced around the room not seeing happy faces. He left hoping what he had done did not jeopardize their careers even further.

* * *

Kendall sat before the microphone at the radio station. He turned towards his friends who were giving him the cold shoulder ever since he came out to them the other day.

Jett had not spoken a word to Kendall. He had felt somehow guilty and blamed himself for setting him up with a man. He wondered if he had turned his friend gay. He wasn't talking to him for other reasons. Kendall couldn't be a fag. He just couldn't be in a band with a fag or friends with a fag.

Austin spent the rest of the day getting high because that was how he got over the things in his life that he couldn't understand. He tried to wrap his head around the fact that the girl Kendall had been fucking this whole time was actually a dude. He didn't want to think about it or wonder how it was done because he couldn't imagine his best friend fucking a guy.

Jo didn't say a word. She was reserved and kept quiet since she had outed Kendall. She couldn't even look him in the eye.

Kendall suddenly felt uncomfortable.

The radio personality turned his attention to Kendall, "So you are a new band set to make your debut."

"That's right." Jett spoke up.

"You were outed by your band mates. Was this just a ploy?"

Jett chuckled, "No dude. We all knew Kendall was gay."

Austin snickered, "He is fucking a bender." He heard a beep sound and frowned.

The Radio personality laughed, "It's the radio, we are censored." He turned to Kendall, "Was this your idea?"

Kendall swallowed.

The Radio personality witnessed Jett's tense shoulders, Austin's slumped shoulders and Jo's blank stare, "I could feel the tension man."

"No tension." Kendall cleared his throat.

"So, I am guessing your band mates are not too pleased with this."

* * *

Wayne Wayne groaned as he listened in his New York office at the radio over the internet with his wife at his side, "They are tanking."

"Yeah." Camille sighed, "What are we going to do?"

"I am not going to drop them honey."

"I wasn't going to suggest that. I just think that we need to postpone."

"Postpone what?" He widened his eyes, "Their debut?"

"Yeah."

"No." He shook his head against the wind, "You know how much money I could lose?"

"But Kendall looks scared. He probably is scared."

Wayne Wayne swallowed, "He was closeted and then poof."

"He probably was not ready to be outed. I think we need to let things cool off before sending this band into the fire."

"How long do we need before they make their debut?"

"Whatever time they need."

* * *

Kendall appeared nervous as he sat before the CEO. They had tanked on their radio show and was getting allot of nasty comments on twitter. Kendall was relieved when he got a few supported comments but most were really nasty hateful things that the public was throwing at him.

Jett turned to witness his best friend and sighed. He had seen some of the comments that Kendall had gotten and even heard some of the nasty things that people were saying over the radio and upon the streets. He couldn't let his friend go through this alone because they had went through too much for him to leave him now.

"We think the band should cool off for a bit. We have pushed your debut back a few months."

Jo felt a few tears fall down to her cheeks. She didn't know if this was good news or bad news. She could never tell in this business because one day you're in and the next you're out.

"Nice going Jo." Austin sounded, "You outed Kendall and now we have no band."

"You still will be a band." Wayne Wayne suggested.

"We just would not debut." Kendall got up from his seat, "Why not let the band debut without me?" He said those words that broke his heart.

"No." Jett stood to his feet, "We can't do this without you Kendall. You brought us here."

"I did not sleep with him to get us here." Kendall felt a tear fall down to his cheek.

"I never said that."

"You thought about it."

Jett admitted, "Fine, I did, but it's all in the past."

"You don't need a fag in your band."

Austin stood to his feet, "It's our band mate and we can't do this without you."

Jo turned her ears away from her friends. She didn't want to be apart of this. She got up and walked out of the room.

Jett growled, "She is the fucking reason we are in this mess. She should have waited until he fucking wanted to come out."

Wayne Wayne nodded, "We can fix this."

"Let us debut." Kendall sniffed.

"Kendall I don't think." The CEO started.

"No, waiting is just going to delay the inevitable."

"You sure?"

Jett nodded, "I am in it with Kendall." He winced, "Not in it like in it..."

"I get it." Kendall chuckled.

"I don't want the band to go to shit mate." Austin replied, "I think me mind would go insane if I don't beat something."

"Okay, let's get ready for your debut."

* * *

Kendall and his band sat before flashing lights as they were engaged in a press conference.

"How would Kendall being gay affect the band's future?" One reporter asked.

Camille spoke up, "It wouldn't. I hope the public considers that this band houses a group of very diverse individuals who could reach the masses."

"Are you going to add a black member to your group?"

Camille didn't know how to answer, "Next question."

"This one is for Kendall. How do you plan to reach the gay community?"

Another question was posed, "Is your band pro gay rights?"

"Are you an activist for gay rights?"

"Would your band perform at any gay events?"

"How does your boyfriend feel about being publicized?"

Kendall's head began to spin as he listened to the many questions spinning around his head.

Jo's eyes widened when she heard the number of questions being posed to Kendall. She opened his lips and sounded into the microphone, "I did it."

Everyone's attention was now on her.

"I outed Kendall knowing that he was having a hard time coping with his sexuality. I had known for some time that he was gay and was upset because he had turned me done."

A few chuckles sounded in the audience.

"I was a woman scorned who did not know how my actions would have caused my friend." She stopped, "My best friend great pain. I read some of the twitter tweets and blogs that are not accepting. I guess if I was more accepting I could have caused my friend less heartache."

The photographers snapped pictures of her as she spoke.

Jo frowned towards the cameras before glancing at Kendall, "I just want my friend back."

Kendall's heart swelled.

"So what does that mean for the band?"

"Are you a homophobe?"

"Do you always put the moves on gay guys?"

* * *

Carlos laid upon the bed in Kendall's suite as he ran his fingers through Kendall's hair. It had been a rough few days and even though he was needed back home, Carlos decided to stay and support his boyfriend. He had read all the headlines, listened to the news and watched all of the press conferences from a distance. He was advised not to make any public appearances with Kendall just yet. He was already used to hiding from Kendall's friends but the public was something greater. He knew it was hard for Kendall to accept that he was gay and go out in public, but he was beginning to take baby steps and become accepting. However, Jo had forced him back into hiding. He was now too scared to even hold Carlos' hand or kiss him in private. Kendall was now a fucking mess and Carlos didn't know what to do.

Kendall laid upon his boyfriend's stomach and held onto him tightly.

"So what does this mean for the band?"

Kendall blinked.

"That Jo is such a bitch."

Kendall's lips remained pinned.

"I spoke with Wayne Wayne and he said that the band dropped a bit in the polls." Carlos sighed, "You lost a few fans."

Kendall blinked.

"Kendall you have to say something."

"I ruined it for them."

"You didn't ruin anything for them. Jo is the one who did that."

"But do you think what have happened when my secret had finally came out?" Kendall questioned, "What then? Did you think it would have ended differently?"

Carlos shrugged, "I don't know. What I do know is that it isn't over."

Kendall hummed.

"What are you thinking?"

"I don't know anymore."

* * *

Kendall sat before the mirror in his bathroom as Cleo began to style his hair.

"Must have been hard these few days."

"It was." Kendall frowned, "Carlos is upset and so am I."

"I am glad you two got back together."

"So am I, but he is frustrated."

"Why?" Cleo flat ironed Kendall's hair.

"I wouldn't touch him."

"Oh, honey you are going through allot."

"And he understands that. It's just that when we are in private." He sighed.

"You are scared someone is looking over your shoulders?"

Kendall nodded.

"You've got to take back your control Kendall, and your rights to be with someone you love. Don't let anyone tell you that you can't be happy." He glanced down into Kendall's tired eyes, "Don't let them win."

Kendall glanced up at his stylist and blinked. Maybe Cleo was right. He needed to take back control and consider the options that were available to him. He shouldn't be living in fear. He was an amazing guitarist who was apart of an amazing band. So no matter what his sexual orientation was he knew that they could take the world by storm. He just needed the public to focus less upon the fact the he loves men and more on the fact that his band is ready to make beautiful music. He had remembered the first time when he had met Carlos and thought that being friends with a gay guy would increase his personality meter. He never would have expected that their coincidental date would have led to something greater. He now was a gay rights activists who never once saw himself here. He was ready to use Cleo's words and make a change in the music industry because he loved Carlos and he loved his music. He was not about to let either go so he had to fight because he would be damned if he lost them both.

* * *

**Thanks to all of you who have read and reviewed.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**REVIEW!**


	15. Not a coincidental date

"You sure about this Kendall?" Cleo glanced at Kendall as he sprayed his hair.

Kendall swallowed as he heard a screaming crowd over his shoulders. After his public outing to the public he was ready to perform on a stage. He knew it would probably not have been the best idea but he was willing to show the world that making music had nothing to do with a person's sexual orientation.

"Okay." Cleo smiled, "Good luck."

Kendall said a little prayer before stepping out on stage in front of the crowd. It was a large crowd that was stretched far as a few blocks. They were playing in Times Square on one of the morning shows in New York City. After his public outing it had seemed like every news reporting station wanted a piece of him. He noticed a few frowns and a few scowls. He knew these people were probably not here to even see him or his band, but he was still willing to give them a show.

Jett followed behind Kendall with confidence running through his veins. He was willing to take New York by storm. He and Kendall had written a new ballad that they both had forced the record label to allow them to produce on their new album. They both thought it spoke volumes to what Kendall was going through. They wanted to be heard just like every other band that loved making music.

Kendall settled behind his microphone stand. He closed his eyelids and tuned out the crowd. He played the cords upon his guitar and beamed. He reopened his eyelids to witness a camera before him with flashing lights.

The director on set of Heffron Drive's second music video sat behind the camera and called out, "Get on your marks."

Jett scrambled to his position beside Kendall upon a lit stage occupied in an abandoned parking lot.

Jo stood behind her keyboard.

Austin sat behind his drums.

"And play back!" The director shouted.

Music blasted throughout the abandoned parking lot that the crew had acquired.

"And action!"

Kendall sang, "It's like one for the haters."

Jett played the cords of his bass guitar as he rang out, "Two for all of those."

"Who try to shut us down. They don't really know."

"Cut!" The director replied, "Next scene."

Kendall focused his vision on the crowd before him and continued to play the cords of his guitar, "There ain't nothing they can do that can tear us apart. Yeah, yea." He closed down his eyelids once more, "No. I don't care about the money, don't care about the clothes." He reopened his eyelids to witness his band's director before him and smiled down as he witnessed Carlos within his arms as they sat in the back of a pick-up truck, "When we're together, baby, anything goes."

Carlos giggled as he snuggled into his boyfriend's arms as he sang.

"We don't even need to prove what we feel in our hearts. No."

Jett sat behind the wheel of the pick-up truck and began to sing, "This wall we built together, there ain't no way of knocking it over. We'll be here forever, getting closer, and closer baby."

Kendall focused his eyes on the same seldom crowd before him was now clapping and waving their hands in the air, "'Cause the world stops when I put my arms around you, around you."

Jett sang out, "Oh, woah."

"And nothing even matters. And nothing even matters."

"They can all talk, say what they want about us, about us."

"Say what you want about us." Kendall shouted.

"And nothing even matters."

"Nothing even matters."

"And nothing even matters."

Kendall allowed his cords to ring out as the song concluded.

Jett grinned when he heard the crowd cheer.

Austin's eyes widened when he saw a rainbow flag in the distance.

Jo chuckled softly.

Kendall smiled.

* * *

"Everyone on your mark." The director replied.

The extras crowded the empty sidewalk and hit their marks.

"Play back!"

The music started playing as Kendall walked together with Carlos upon a busy sidewalk.

Carlos smiled as Kendall held his hand as they walked towards the moving camera.

"It's like the sound goes off and the people all freeze."

The extras behind Carlos and Kendall froze in their positions.

Carlos silenced his steps and glanced over his shoulders at the frozen people. He turned his attention to his boyfriend.

Kendall beamed down at him, "They disappear and it's just you and me."

"Cut." The director sounded.

The extras left the stage.

"Play back."

"Anything you want to do, anything that you please. Forget about our problems, forget about our past. I've seen the future and I know we're gonna last. Every second I'm with you just goes so fast."

* * *

Heffron Drive stood on a small stage housed within a reporting studio who had invited them for an interview. They played for the small in house audience who stood out of their seats with hands clapping.

Jett sang out, "This wall we built together, there ain't no way of knocking it over. We'll be here forever, that I told you, that I told you baby."

Kendall ripped the cords upon his guitar, "Cause the world stops when I put my arms around you, around you."

"Oh, woah."

"And nothing even matters. And nothing even matters."

"They can all talk, say what they want about us, about us."

"And nothing even matters."

"Nothing even matters."

"And nothing even matters."

* * *

"So, all of this was a practical joke?" The interviewer directed her question at Jo.

Jo smiled, "Not really."

"Oh." She blinked glancing into the audience, "Girl, I was there. I tried to get a gay guy to like me, but honey this is not how you do it."

The audience laughed.

Kendall chuckled.

Jo swallowed, "I know that now." She was now regretting her actions, because even though the boys had agreed to keep her in the band the public was still making fun of her. Gay guys would even post nasty things on their twitter and facebook accounts about her. She know knew about the hate that Kendall was receiving because she was experiencing it first hand as well.

She directed her attention to Kendall, "So, you have been getting allot of press these few weeks. Have they all been good press or bad press?"

Kendall exhaled, "I mean, which press is good press?"

The interviewer laughed, "You're right." She turned to her audience, "Just last week I went to the gym and the headlines read, Guess who lost thirty pounds?" She shrugged.

Jett snickered.

"I did not lose thirty pounds." She defended, "It makes me look like I was fat. I lost ten pounds ladies and gentlemen, baby weight."

Kendall nodded, "Yeah, the press is a killer but I am not letting that keep me down."

"I saw the band's new music video where your boyfriend is featured." She nodded, "We have a clip here."

Kendall beamed as he saw a clip of their music video being played upon the screen.

The crowd clapped when it ended.

"Were you nervous at all?"

Kendall nodded nervously as he rubbed his sweaty palms upon his jeans.

"You seem nervous now."

"Yeah."

The audience laughed.

"Kendall has allot of support so he is using that to make it through. We are still getting some negative comments but we are just spinning it into something positive. We are a great band who loves to make great music and we just want the public to see that."

The audience clapped.

The interviewer nodded, "They should focus on your music is what you are saying?"

Kendall nodded, "Why is who I sleep with important? I mean if the public wants to live on my personal life then they shouldn't stop with me because there are many people who are living lives that are unGodly, as someone told me, but just because it is not publicized then a person is safe from public persecution." Kendall replied, "Where are my rights to want some discretion? Where is my privacy? And why is it a problem who I love?"

The audience clapped.

"Very good points." She turned her attention to the camera, "We would be right back with Heffron Drive after the break."

* * *

Jett sang out, "This wall we built together, there ain't no way of knocking it over. We'll be here forever, that I told you, that I told you baby."

Kendall ripped the cords upon his guitar, "Cause the world stops when I put my arms around you, around you."

"Oh, woah."

"And nothing even matters. And nothing even matters."

"They can all talk, say what they want about us, about us."

"And nothing even matters."

"Nothing even matters."

"And nothing even matters."

"They can take my money, take my cars. Oh, woah. Oh, woah." Kendall belted.

Jett sang, "Cause the world stops when I put my arms around you, around you."

"Oh, woah."

"And nothing even matters, nothing even matters."

"And nothing even matters, baby."

Kendall and Jett harmonized as they stopped playing the cords of their guitar, "They can all talk, say what they want about us, about us."

Kendall held the microphone that was upon its stand and sang with closed eyelids, "And nothing even matters."

"And nothing even matters."

* * *

Wayne Wayne stood before Heffon Drive within his conference room. He was smiling like a kid in a candy store because he had great news. This band had only debuted a few weeks go and they were already a buzz. He had their singles flying off the shelves as well as thousands of pre-orders being placed for their EP. This band was going to be a hit, he was so glad he had decided to sign them. They had spun all negative press against them into something positive and they were now winning because of it.

"So, do you have news?"

The CEO opened his lips before closing them when he heard his wife's voice over his shoulders.

"Sales are up!" She clapped.

Kendall chuckled, "Really?

"Yeah, people are ordering both singles like mad."

"People are even pre-ordering your EP."

Kendall beamed, "The band is going to be alright."

The CEO nodded, "It sure will be, but just because people in New York and L.A are starting to accept you don't take that lightly. People within other states are still conservative."

Kendall swallowed, "Like some of the people back home." He thought about his mother and little sister forgetting that he hadn't even told them that he was gay. Everything was happening so fast, but he knew he had to confront them sooner or later. He felt awful knowing that they would have to find out over the T.V than hear it from his own lips.

* * *

Kendall walked off of RocStar's private jet onto the runway. His entered the airport surrounded by bodyguards and his band. He noticed that a few of their fans were holding up signs stating how much they love and are proud of them. He chuckled when he read one sign. He approached the girl and placed a kiss upon her cheek, "I would love to marry you."

The girl screamed and jumped flapping the sign uncontrollably.

A band of LGBT supporters chanted, "We are for same-sex couples. We are for gay rights. We are for same-sex marriages."

Kendall smiled. His eyes then settled on a minority that stood in the corner giving him death stares and holding up signs that were against his whole lifestyle, as they classified it. He turned away not wanting their words to affect him.

The band was set to play at a big arena in a few nights, Kendall was set to speak at a press conference and to a LGBT supporter function. Kendall hadn't realize that gay rights had been legalized in Minnesota. He was glad that people were so accepting but then again he was never gay before so he would have never known that. He also was surprised by how much gay supporters came out to support him. He was now placed as one of the spokesperson for gay rights in Minnesota. This was still all new to him and although he wasn't really invested in the idea of being a gay spokesperson he did it because he had felt that there maybe others just like him who are scared and afraid just like he is.

* * *

Kendall sat before flashing lights and swallowed. He addressed the first question that was posed before him, "I am not gay for the fame. When I met my boyfriend, Carlos for the first time I felt something." He stopped his words before starting again, "My heart stopped." He heard heart-felt moans, "I did not want to admit it then but I guess I knew it from the minute I saw him that he was going to be the one for me. It took me a long to time to admit it. I am still grappling with the idea." He chuckled lightly, "But I am opening myself up to it. I am scared. I am afraid but I love my boyfriend and I love making music. Those are the things I know for sure."

* * *

"When were you going to tell me Kendall?" Jennifer placed her hands upon her hips as she witnessed her son enter her house with his luggage behind him.

"It's great to see you too mom." Kendall smiled.

Carlos appeared behind Kendall and smiled lightly at the woman before him. He did not know how she was going to react or what would be her response after finding out her son was gay over the web and television.

Jennifer's eyes turned to Carlos and softened, "Hello."

"Hi."

Jennifer extended her hand to the latino, "I am Jennifer, Kendall's mom."

Carlos nodded with a smile as he shook her hand, "He kept going on and on about you and his sister."

Jennifer beamed, "Oh."

Kendall placed a kiss upon his mother's cheek, "Where is Katie?"

"In the living room."

Kendall took Carlos' hand within his own and didn't miss the blush that had appeared upon the latino's cheeks. He walked into his mother's living room and spy his little sister before the T.V.

Katie flew off the couch when she saw her big brother and embraced him, "I missed you."

"I did too." He kissed her forehead.

Katie glanced up into his green eyes, "So, are you really gay?" She turned to witness the latino who stood at his side.

Kendall nodded with a beam.

"And this is him?"

Carlos extended his hand to her, "I am..."

Katie folded her arms above her chest, "I know who you are."

The latino swallowed harshly. He knew Kendall loved his sister so Carlos knew that if Katie did not like him he would be out of Kendall's life which he couldn't fathom happening again.

Katie started, "You own that club."

Carlos nodded, "I do."

Katie grinned, "I have some great ideas on how you could pull in more business."

"Oh?" Carlos raised his eyes brows in question.

"Yeah."

Kendall laughed, "Katie, why don't we discuss this later?"

"Sure, whatever." She turned to Carlos, "If you hurt my big brother I would end you."

Carlos glanced into the little girl's eyes, "I wouldn't dear think of it."

"You better not."

Jennifer let out a nervous chuckle, "She is overprotective."

"It's fine."

"So, Carlos how about you sit down and tell me what you do?"

"Sure." He followed her towards the couch.

Kendall beamed as he watched his mother and his boyfriend engaged in conversation. It warmed his heart to know that his mother and little sister supported him no matter what.

* * *

**Two years later...**

"Kendall over here!"

"Kendall, Kendall!"

"Over here!"

Kendall walked the red carpet with his arms around the waist of Carlos. They were still together and going strong. Kendall and Carlos appeared everywhere together from music and video awards shows, to LGBT awards shows, Andrew Christian's wet t-shirt concerts to state dinners and concert shows. They were really inseparable and the public viewed them as a power couple. They were even given the name 'Kenlos' and mentioned in every big magazine in the pop culture world. They were highly publicized and couldn't go anywhere without getting media attention. They had never grown used to this type of exposure but they welcomed it because that was the price of living in the spotlight.

Heffron Drive, were all together on the red carpet once more because they had been nominated for three Grammy Awards after they had debuted two years ago. It was their first nomination and they couldn't be more thrilled to be nominated after receiving numerous other awards such as the Billboard, AMA and VMA awards.

Jo walked the red carpet with a new guy she had met on their music video. He was a model and a actor who supported her and her band. They had been dating for sometime and their relationship was getting great media attention. She was one of the celebrity faces of Cover Girl and had endorsement deals with other major beauty products. She was making it big as an artist and with her band's help she was receiving great success and exposure.

Jett was walking solo with his band mates Austin and Scooter. They were free and enjoyed living as Rock stars. The three were even featured on Rolling Stones and Men's Health magazines. They were always caught by the media either partying, drinking or spending time with women. Neither of the three were concerned with the aspects of settling down. They just loved living the life where they partied, drank and slept with women.

Heffron Drive could have only dreamt about moving to Los Angeles and for their dreams to finally become a reality. They never could have fathomed that they would be living their dreams upon a stage and doing what they enjoyed doing.

Kendall was happy with Carlos. He was ready to take the next step with him, so he bought a house in the Hollywood Hills and asked Carlos to move in with him. Kendall helped him move his business to Los Angeles where the band would highlight a few nights with other amateur bands. Kendall and Carlos' relationship started off as a coincidental date but it ended as a match that was destined by fate.

**THE END!**

* * *

**Review peeps!**

**How did you like the story?**

**How did you like the ending?**


End file.
